


Y/N L/N and the Order of the Phoenix

by hermionesring



Series: The Girl Who Lived [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, idk what else to put im forgetting a lot of tags but y'all know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesring/pseuds/hermionesring
Summary: Ever since the death of Cedric Diggory, the Ministry of Magic refuses to believe (Y/N) (L/N) who insists that Voldemort has returned. This has led to many turning against her, accusing her of spreading lies, to gain herself some attention.To make matters worse, a woman named Dolores Umbridge is given a job at Hogwarts with power from the beginning and she takes advantage of it. She and (Y/N) clash immediately, as her way of teaching is completely ineffective, to the point that the students have to teach themselves how to do it.With all the struggles she’s facing, before it even began, her fifth year is already one of the toughest years she ever had to go through.Harry Potter x Reader. Oh and I still own nothing. I repeat, I do not own the storyline, the characters, and you.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Series: The Girl Who Lived [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203686
Kudos: 1





	1. Dementors at Little Whinging

Alone and no one caring to join her, (Y/N) walked alone in the yellow fields, the wind blowing past her and would give anyone a sense of refreshment. Even (Y/N) herself did, but she knew that if she had any of her friends with her, it would make the moment feel much more better.

She sat alone on one of the seats of the swings, looking down at her shadow but heard the other kids using the other parts of the playground, and she looked up with sadness on her face, thinking of her memories she made with her friends as the playground continued to move on its own.

Sighing, she looked down, and wished she could remain looking down, when she heard the familiar laugh of her cousin and her friends. She looked up at them and the group of girls stood in front of her, as if they were all ready to beat her up right there. “Hey, Big M. Beat up another ten year old?” She asked her cousin.

“This one deserved it.” Madison said. Her friends nodded in confirmation and began snickering.

(Y/N) wasn’t very pleased with them. “Five against one. Very brave.”

Madison scoffed and narrowed her eyes at her. “Well, you’re one to talk. Moaning in your sleep every night. At least I’m not afraid of my pillow.” She and her friends began laughing again. “Don’t kill Cedric! Who’s Cedric? Your boyfriend?”

They all kept laughing even harder and one of her friends spoke up after calming down a little bit. “Don’t be ridiculous, Madison. What boy in his right mind would want to go out with a stupid loser like her?”

(Y/N) sighed again as Madison and her friends started to have a new round of laughing and she merely shook her head, looking down at the double hearted necklace that was getting blown by the wind, the chains dangling around her neck as she softly touched the hearts.

“He’s going to kill me, mum!” Madison mocked. “Where is your mum? Where is your mum, (L/N)? She dead?”

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes at Madison and glared at her for taunting her by bringing up her mother in a negative light.

"She dead? Is she dead?"

Having enough, (Y/N) stood up, walking away from the swing and whipped out her wand, pointing it up Madison's neck. Only the two cousins understood this, Madison's friends were Muggles that knew nothing about magic. Her friends continued cackling as the atmosphere around them was changing, with the newspaper in the background blown away and the sky immediately turning dark.

It sounded like thunder, but nothing was really there. Remembering the incident when (Y/N) accidentally inflated her aunt two years back, Madison glanced at (Y/N), ignoring her friends who were calling her name. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything!" (Y/N) said.

Madison's friends ran away from the sight, calling for Madison to come on and follow them, but she never did. (Y/N) and Madison looked up at the sky and when the area began to rumble, the two ran away together. The two girls ran in an alleyway, stopped when they initially thought it was a safe place and they were okay now, but that was not the case.

The lights were starting to go out and that along with the spilt water on the ground was beginning to freeze. (Y/N) froze, having understood this, but it was something she has not encountered since her third year at Hogwarts. (Y/N) looked from the lights to whatever was in front of her, but she didn't see it.

As cold air left her mouth, she looked over her shoulder to see a Dementor and before she could react fast, she was slammed against the wall by one, the Dementor having gripped her neck and was choking her as a way to ensure she doesn't escape.

"Madison- run!" (Y/N) managed to rasp out despite being choked.

Madison didn't know what was going on, but she obliged, running away from the alleyway. Unfortunately, Madison had ran past the frozen water and slipped, landing hard on her back, sliding while doing so. Then another Dementor came that growled at her.

As (Y/N) continued to try to breathe, even though her airway was only getting blocked, the Dementor leaned closer to suck out her soul groaning as she was beginning to feel nothing by the second. Madison was also receiving the Kiss by the second Dementor and they both felt they had no chance of escaping.

But (Y/N) remembered she had a wand and was able to move her hands around. Reaching out for her pocket, she pulled out her wand and knocked the Dementor forward, freeing herself. She fell to the ground and had unintentionally let go of her wand, taking deep breaths now that her airway was clear and crawled backwards, and quickly gripped her wand as the Dementor flew forward to try and charge at her again.

With the thought of Harry, who she knew she could rely on as he always had her back, Ron, great to have as company and the closest she had for a brother, and Hermione, her best friend who often kept her in check and was like a sister to her, and all three of their faces on her mind, she began to speak in a loud and clear voice. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Unleashing the powerful charm, the Dementor was sent out of the alleyway with the charm's shield. Standing up, she swung her wand to guide her fox Patronus where the other one attacking Madison was, and that Dementor was sent out of the other side of the alleyway and up into the cold gloomy atmosphere.

With the Dementors gone and the two free of harm and danger, (Y/N) ran over to her cousin who was still laying on the ground with a scared and shocked look on her face. She got on one knee and began to furiously check on her pulse to see if she was alright, and she looked over her shoulder to see a familiar woman walking in the alleyway pulling her trunk with wheels.

Instantly, she put away her wand. "Mrs. Figg!"

Mrs. Figg stared at her and stayed quiet for a few seconds before responding. "Don't put away your wand, (Y/N)," (Y/N)'s eyes widened at this, "they might come back."

At night, Mrs. Figg walked with (Y/N) and Madison to help the two girls get back to their house. (Y/N) had Madison's arm around her shoulder to help her still a little shocked state walk, but because Madison was much more bigger than (Y/N) could ever hope to be, this put a weight on (Y/N), making her bend a little bit while walking.

"Dementors at Little Whinging?" Mrs. Figg asked. "Whatever's next, whole world's gone topsy-turvy?"

"I don't understand!" (Y/N) said. "How did you know about-"

"Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you." Mrs. Figg said.

"Dumbledore? You know Dumbledore?" (Y/N) asked.

"After You-Know-Who killed that poor Diggory boy last year, did you expect him to let you go wandering on your own?" Mrs. Figg asked. "Good lord, girl, they told me you were intelligent!" Mrs. Figg then put a hand out now that they were right in front of 4 Privet Drive and they all stopped walking. "Now, get inside and stay there. Expect someone will be in touch soon. Whatever happens, don't leave the house."

She pushed the two forward and (Y/N) continued walking to where their home was, dragging Madison with her.


	2. Flight of the Order of the Phoenix

(Y/N) opened the front door and got in the house, then walked over to where the lounge was and opened the door that led the two there. Aunt Catherine who was watching the news looked over her shoulder and her smile vanished at seeing Madison's awful state. "Maddie? Nicholas?" Uncle Nicholas, who was eating right outside the fridge, turned at the mention of his name. "Come quick!"

Madison sat down on the couch with Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nicholas beside her. "We're going to have to take her to the hospital!" Aunt Catherine whisper yelled, her hand on Madison's forehead.

"Who did this to you, girl?" Uncle Nicholas asked. Madison slowly lifted up her hand and pointed at (Y/N), who sat on a stool beside the kitchen counter and Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nicholas immediately looked at her. "Happy, are we, now? Aye?" Uncle Nicholas asked, slowly walking over to her. "You've finally done it. You've finally driven her loopy."

"Nicholas, don't say that!" Aunt Catherine looked up from Madison to look at Uncle Nicholas.

"What- look at her, Catherine! Our girl has gone lumpy." He then looked at (Y/N). "I've reached my limit, do you hear? This is the last I'm gonna take of you and your nonsense."

Suddenly, an owl came in their house through the open door that led one to the kitchen from the backyard. The owl screeched as it bumped itself on the wall and fell to the ground. Uncle Nicholas whimpered and stepped backwards. The owl quickly recovered and stood on the top part of the chair as the letter flew up in the air on its own.

(Y/N) couldn't see it, but her aunt, uncle, and cousin could. The letter was addressed to Ms. (Y/F/I) (Y/M/I) (L/N), 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, and of course it meant none other than (Y/N). The letter then moved closer to (Y/N) with an eye and mouth coming forming on it, starting to speak.

Dear Ms. (L/N),

The Ministry has received intelligence that at 6:23 this evening, you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle.

As a clear violation of the Decree of the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you are hereby expelled, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

(Y/N)'s eyes widened and her mouth gaped, breathing heavily, clearly not taking the news well. She would lose contact with her friends, which was her worst nightmare coming true.

Hope you are doing well. Mafalda Hopkirk.

(Y/N) blankly stared at the letter that now looked like a normal letter which fell to the ground.

Uncle Nicholas walked over to her with a big grin on his face. "Justice."

As punishment, (Y/N) was locked in her room, unable to get out. There weren't any bars on her window this time, but it wasn't like Ron and the Weasleys were coming to save her again. They'd waste their time doing that, she was expelled. The Walkers left her alone, taking Madison to the hospital.

In frustration, (Y/N) slammed her fist against her cabinet, prompting her stygian owl Athena to hoot uncomfortably as a picture frame fell off. Looking down, it had been the moving picture of her with Harry, just the two of them, which was taken during their fourth year at Hogwarts together. She sighed as there was no way she was ever going to see him again.

"Sorry, Athena." (Y/N) muttered as she walked over to the bedside table to put the picture there, taking up the space that remained. Beside it was a bowl of food that wasn't really enough and her phoenix wand.

She laid on the bed to try to sleep, but it wasn't peaceful, not that it ever was even for once after Cedric's death.

Another nightmare. She saw Cedric get sent back to the ground dead and herself screaming, and Voldemort returning.

Then (Y/N)'s eyes suddenly shot open and at first, the only thing she could hear was her clock ticking. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a glass breaking and she looked to see her bedroom door slowly unlocking. Thinking it was an intruder, she grabbed her wand and stood up, getting ready to attack whoever was breaking in before she could get attacked.

The lock then fell out of the door hole and the door opened. At the same time, there was a flash of strong light which made (Y/N) close her eyes for a second and Athena screeched. Once the flash went out and it was only a fair amount, she saw a group of people standing right outside her door.

"Very clean, these Muggles." A woman said in a whisper tone.

"Tonks, for god's sake!" A familiar man's voice growled.

A woman with purple hair slowly entered her room, looking around.

(Y/N) recognized the familiar man. "Professor Moody? What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course." Moody said.

After getting ready, the group walked out of her house, but (Y/N) remained confused. "But where are we going? The letter said that I've been expelled from Hogwarts."

"Oh you haven't been, not yet," said Moody, slamming his cane on the ground as he walked and he looked over his shoulder, "Kingsley, you take point."

(Y/N) walked closer. "But the letter said-"

"Dumbledore persuaded the Minister to suspend your expulsion, pending a formal hearing." A man dressed in blue said.

"A hearing?" (Y/N) asked.

"Uh huh." The man said.

The woman looked over. "Don't worry, (Y/N), we'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters."

"Shhh!" Moody hissed. "Not here, Nymphadora!"

The woman glared at him and her hair suddenly turned orange. "Don't call me Nymphadora."

Moody ignored her and slammed his cane down the ground two times, then after a moment, all of their brooms appeared, moving towards them and they all grabbed it. "Stay in formation, everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed."

Then they all mounted on their brooms flew up in the air, towards wherever they're supposed to go. They flew down when in the ocean, just right above the water, next to a cruise to keep themselves hidden. (Y/N) and the woman flew next to each other and they both separated before either of them could crash into another cruise and went under the bridge, then back in the air.

The group stood right outside of a fence and Moody pulled it open. After the garbage truck drove past, they all crossed the street together. "Come on." Moody said, then after a few seconds they all stopped walking, with Moody repeatedly slamming his cane on the ground. The houses separated, making a loud noise and (Y/N)'s eyes widened, looking around, as it revealed a new home in the middle. She saw how none of the Muggles seem to be affected by this at all. When it finished, everything came out when there was room and a fence came up.

Moody looked at (Y/N). "In you go, young woman."

(Y/N) entered the unfamiliar home and slowly walked in the narrow hallway, listening to some people talking. She stopped to listen more clearly until Moody pushed her aside to walk forward and she waited by the wall until everyone was ahead of her, with the purple haired woman winking at her for absolutely no reason. The woman then looked over her shoulder only to almost trip over something.

(Y/N) started walking forward and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Sirius Black talking, but she knew there were much more people than them. They all stopped when they saw (Y/N) was in the hallway and she smiled at them. More people leaned over and she saw that Lupin, James and Lily were also there in the meeting with Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley stood by the doorway. "(Y/N)!" She greeted, walking out and closing the door.

"Mrs. Weasley!" (Y/N) greeted back, and Mrs. Weasley walked over to give her a hug, and (Y/N) hugged back, smiling.

"Heavens, you're alright!" Mrs. Weasley said. She pulled away and cupped her cheeks. "Bit peaky, but I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until after the meeting's finished."

"Wh-"

"No time to explain," said Mrs. Weasley and she gestured to her right, "straight upstairs, first door on the left."

(Y/N) walked upstairs, hearing a funny voice muttering. "Mudbloods, werewolves, traitors, thieves. If my poor mistress knew the scum they let into our house, what would she say to old Kreacher?" Holding on the rails, she saw an elf cleaning something. "Oh, the shame." (Y/N) and the elf stared at each other before walking away. "There, there, mistress, Kreacher is here."

Ignoring him, (Y/N) slowly opened the door Mrs. Weasley told her about, and was startled when a figure suddenly ran to her to engulf her in a tight hug.

"(Y/N)!" Harry exclaimed, and (Y/N) wrapped her arms around him. "Are you alright? We overheard them talking about the Dementor attack." They pulled away and Harry looked at Ron and Hermione.

"You must tell us everything!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Let the woman breathe, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"And this hearing at the Ministry, it's outrageous!" Harry exclaimed.

"I've looked it up, they simply can't expel you." Hermione said, furiously shaking her head. "It's completely unfair."

(Y/N) walked further in the room. "Yeah. There's a lot of that going round at the moment. So what is this place?"

"It's headquarters. Of the Order of the Phoenix." Ron said. "It's a secret society."

"Dumbledore formed it back when they fought You-Know-Who." Hermione said.

(Y/N) looked at them. "You couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose? I've gone all summer without a scrap of rules."

"We wanted to write. We really did." Ron said. "Only-"

"Only what?" (Y/N) asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell anything." Harry said.

(Y/N) stared at him. "And since when did following the rules ever matter to you? Did he really say that?"

Harry nodded.

"But why would he want to keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. After all, I'm the one who saw Voldemort return, I'm the one who fought him, I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed-"

Before she could continue, a group of people apparated right behind her, startling her as they placed their hands on her shoulders. "(Y/N)!"

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones!" George Weasley said.

"Don't bottle it up though. Let it out." Fred Weasley said.

"Anyway, if you're all done shouting,"

"Do you want to hear something a little more interesting?"

The twins made an ear that could be used to eavesdrop on the Order. It was being lowered and (Y/N), Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins were all listening.

"If anyone has a right to know, it's (Y/N)!" She heard her godfather Sirius Black insist. "If it wasn't for (Y/N), we wouldn't even know if Voldemort was back, she's not a child, Molly!"

"But she's not an adult either!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, exasperated. "She's not (M/N), Sirius!"

"Well, she's not your daughter."

"She's as good as. Who else has she got?"

Ginny then walked over to the group. "Hey, Ginny." Ron greeted.

"She's got me." Sirius said proudly.

"How touchingly paternal, Black," said Snape, "perhaps (L/N) will grow up to be a felon, just like her godfather."

"Now, you stay out of this, Snivellus." Sirius said.

(Y/N) looked at her friends. "Snape's part of the Order?"

"Git." Ron hissed.

"-about your supposed reformation."

Crookshanks meowed and started to chase after the ear. The twins tried to pull it off but Crookshanks bit the ear. "Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered. "Stop it!"

"Get off, you bloody cat!"

"Crookshanks, leave it alone!"

"Get it up!"

It was too late. Crookshanks ate the ear.

"Hermione, I hate your cat."

"Bad Crookshanks!"

After that, (Y/N) and the others walked down the stairs. "Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen." Mrs. Weasley said, then the twins apparated behind her, making her scream. "Just because you're allowed to use magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!"

The twins then ran away and Ginny walked past. "Hi, mum."

Mrs. Weasley looked at (Y/N). "You hungry, (Y/N)?"

Mr. Weasley placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "You sure you're alright, (Y/N)? Gave us quite a turn."

Then someone walked out. "(Y/N) (L/N)."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley moved aside to reveal Sirius standing by the doorway and he outstretched his arms, offering a hug.

(Y/N) walked faster and accepted it, and the two wrapped their arms around each other. "Sirius!"

Remus who stood beside him smiled.

"This is very, very peculiar," said James in the kitchen while everyone else was eating or hanging out, "it seems your hearing in the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot."

"I don't understand, what has the Ministry of Magic got against me?" (Y/N) asked.

Moody looked at the man that sat next to her, whose name was Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Show her. She'll find out soon enough."

Kingsley handed her the Daily Prophet. She read the headlines and saw that the title was attacking her.

The Girl Who Lies?

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well," said Lily, "Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned."

"Why?" (Y/N) asked.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job." Lupin said.

(Y/N) had a baffled look. "But that's insane, no one in their right mind could believe that-"

Lupin held a finger up. "Exactly the point, Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear."

(Y/N) stared at him and Lupin continued. "Now, fear makes people do terrible things, (Y/N). The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth."

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again," said Sirius, "fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command and not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in."

Moody cleared his throat.

"We believe Voldemort may be after something." Sirius said.

"Sirius." Moody said.

"Something he didn't have last time." Sirius said.

(Y/N) stared. "You mean like a weapon."

Mrs. Weasley stepped in. "No, that's enough, she's just a girl!" She snatched the newspaper away from her. "You say more and you might as well induct her in the Order straight away."

"Good, I want to join!" (Y/N) exclaimed. "If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight."

Sirius clapped his hands and leaned back on the chair with a proud look on his face. (Y/N) gave him a small smile and Sirius winked at her.


	3. Trials and Tribulatios

(Y/N) shuddered in her sleep, hearing a couple of voices that made her uneasy. Voldemort calling out to her, the letter that informed her she was expelled, and James telling her that she had to present herself in court before the entire Wizengamot.

When she went to the Ministry of Magic to go to court, she was accompanied by Mr. Weasley. She wore something semi formal, just a blouse and long pants, because you aren't supposed to go all casual when you're facing charges. The two went down the escalator together and the redhead man couldn't stop talking about how fascinating Muggle things were.

"Trains. Underground. Ingenious, these Muggles." Mr. Weasley said.

He tried to pass by a security spot but was blocked. He continued to press the button but it wouldn't let him through. He stopped when (Y/N) pulled out a ticket from her pocket and showed it to him before she inserted it and pushed the button, allowing him to pass through. She pulled out another ticket for herself and inserted it, pushing the button to allow herself to pass through.

"Ah!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as (Y/N) walked up next to him.

Later, the two were walking together down the street and approached a telephone box. "Here we are." Mr. Weasley said, opening the door for (Y/N) to get in first. "I've never used the visitors' entrance before. Should be fun." The two then got in. "Good, good. I'll just get my Muggle money."

He inserted the coins in and after a few moments, the box started to go down until they reached their destination. Mr. Weasley opened the door and they walked out, now in the Ministry of Magic. She looked around and saw people arriving through the Floo Network with green flames around them. As they continued to walk together, (Y/N) looked up at the ceiling to see a big poster with a moving picture of Fudge.

They walked in an elevator and were squished with a number of people. "Morning, Arthur." A man greeted.

"Morning, Bob." Mr. Weasley greeted back.

(Y/N) looked up to see a bunch of flying paper planes entering the elevator. Mr. Weasley leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Interdepartmental memos. We used to use owls. Mess was unbelievable."

Before the elevator went down, Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the elevator, standing beside Mr. Weasley. "Merlin's beard. Thank you, Kingsley." Mr. Weasley said after Kingsley whispered something in his ear then he looked at (Y/N). "They changed the time of your hearing."

"When is it?" (Y/N) asked as the elevator closed.

"In five minutes." Mr. Weasley said as the elevator moved.

The elevator stopped to go down then it stopped completely, reaching its destination. "Department of Mysteries." The voice of a woman in the speaker said.

Mr. Weasley looked at Kingsley before walking out of the elevator with (Y/N) following him. They stopped in the middle of the hallway to see Mr. Malfoy discussing something with Fudge, and Mr. Weasley placed a hand on (Y/N)'s shoulder for the two of them to keep walking.

They then stopped walking. "Remember, during the hearing, speak only when you're spoken to," whispered Mr. Weasley, "keep calm. You've done nothing wrong." (Y/N) merely nodded, breathing heavily. "As the Muggles say, truth will out." He looked at her for confirmation. "Yes?"

(Y/N) nodded shakily.

"I'm not allowed in, I'm afraid." Mr. Weasley said. "Good luck, (Y/N)."

(Y/N) walked in.

As (Y/N) sat on a chair in the middle of the room with everyone's eyes on her, the sound of a gavel striking against the hard wood of the sound block rang across the entire room. "Disciplinary hearing of the 12th of August into offenses committed by (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N), resident at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of-"

"Witness for the defense!" A voice exclaimed calmly and sharply simultaneously, and everyone turned to see Dumbledore randomly joining the hearing. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"You got our message that the time and place of the hearing had been changed, did you?" Fudge asked.

"I must have missed it," said Dumbledore, "but by happy mistake, I arrived at the Ministry three hours earlier."

Everyone stared at him.

"The charges?" Dumbledore asked.

Fudge fixed his glasses on his face. "The charges against the accused are as follows: that she did knowingly, and in full awareness, the illegality of her actions, produce a Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle." He leaned forward. "Do you deny producing said Patronus?"

(Y/N) shifted in her said. "No, but-"

"And you were aware that you were forbidden to use magic outside school while under the age of 17?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, I was-"

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot-"

"I was only doing it because of the Dementors!"

People began whispering amongst themselves. "Dementors?" A brunette woman asked. "In Little Whinging?"

Fudge looked at her and back at (Y/N). "That's quite clever. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, girl? Highly convenient."

"I'm not lying! There were two of them and if I hadn't-"

"Enough." Fudge said, holding a hand up to stop her. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story but since you can produce no witnesses of the event-"

"Pardon me minister, but as it happens, we can." Dumbledore interrupted him.

Dumbledore brought (Y/N)'s neighbor Mrs. Figg as the witness. (Y/N) sat somewhere else as the woman sat on the chair to provide evidence.

"Please describe the attack." The brunette woman asked. "What did they look like?"

"Well, one of them was very big and large, and the other rather small and skinny."

Everyone stared at her as Fudge scoffed. "Not the girls, the Dementors!"

"Oh, right, right, well, big. Cloaked. Then everything went cold, as though all the happiness had gone from the world."

"Now look here, Dementors don't just wander into a Muggle suburb and happen across a witch or wizard. The odds are astronomical!"

Dumbledore walked forward. "I don't believe the Dementors were there by coincidence, Minister."

A woman with a tiny mouse voice cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. There was pink around her collar, making her stand out from the other people. "I'm sure I misunderstand you, professor. Dementors are, after all, under the control of the Ministry of Magic. And it's so silly of me, but it sounded for a moment as thought you were suggesting that the Ministry had ordered the attack on this girl."

"That would be disturbing indeed, Madam Undersecretary, which is why I'm sure the Ministry will be mounting a full-scale inquiry into why the two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they mounted an attack without authorization. Of course, there is someone who might be behind the attack." Dumbledore said.

He walked closer. "Cornelius, I implore you to see reason. The evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is incontrovertible."

Fudge began shaking. "He is not back!"

Dumbledore sighed before walking away. "In the matter of (Y/N) (L/N), the law clearly states that magic may be used before Muggles in life-threatening situations."

"Laws can be changed if necessary, Dumbledore." Fudge said.

"Clearly. Has it become practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic?" Dumbledore shrugged, placing his hands on his hips.

"Those in favor of conviction?" The brunette woman asked.

Fudge, the woman with the pink collar and a few others raised their hands.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" The brunette woman asked.

The majority raised their hands, including the brunette woman herself.

"Cleared of all charges." Fudge said, smacking his gavel on the sound block.

(Y/N) smiled and hopped off her seat, holding on the wood as Dumbledore started to walk out. "Professor!"

He ignored her.

Moody and Tonks accompanied (Y/N) to the train station. A black dog barked and (Y/N) looked down, recognizing the dog immediately as Sirius in disguise. Sirius then walked next to Moody.

"Padfoot, are you barking mad?" Moody hissed. "You'll blow the entire operation!"

Sirius went down the stairs and walked in some random place, then transformed back to his regular form.

(Y/N) ran in the room, closing the door. "Sirius, what are you doing here? If somebody sees you-"

"I had to see you off, didn't I?" Sirius asked and (Y/N) slightly smiled. They sat down next to each other. "What's life without a little risk?"

"I don't want to see you get chucked back into Azkaban." (Y/N) said.

"Oh, don't worry about me." Sirius said, then pulled out something. "Anyway, I wanted you to have this."

(Y/N) grabbed it, and unfolded it to see a picture. "Original Order of the Phoenix." He pointed at someone. "Marlene McKinnon. She was killed two weeks after this was taken. Voldemort wiped out her entire family." He pointed at a man and a woman. "Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"Neville's parents." (Y/N) mumbled.

"They suffered a fate worse than death, you ask me." Sirius said. "It's been 14 years. And still a day doesn't go by I don't miss your dad."

The two looked at the picture to see (Y/N)'s father and Sirius standing next to each other, smiling.

(Y/N) looked at Sirius. "Do you really think there's going to be a war, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded. "It feels like it did before." She handed the picture back but he pushed it back to her. "You keep it. Anyway, I suppose you're the young ones now."

The train whistled, signaling the train about to leave and (Y/N) slowly walked, trying to find a way to get inside. She looked around and paused when she saw a strange sight.

Voldemort staring at her from a distance, wearing a tuxedo.

She heard hissing noises and began breathing heavily, watching Voldemort tilt his head.

Later in the train, (Y/N) sat by the window with her head against it, opening her eyes as she tried to get that weird encounter off her mind. She tilted her head as she tried to get comfortable in the seat, and soon enough, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found her and entered the compartment.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione held numerous conversations while (Y/N) remained silent for most of the train ride.

After the train ride, the four walked together and stopped when Malfoy approached (Y/N). "I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free, (L/N). Better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

(Y/N) attempted to charge at him and Malfoy stepped backwards, but was unable to do anything because Harry and Ron held her back, with (Y/N) trying to break free. "What'd I tell you? Complete nutter!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" (Y/N) shouted, still glaring at him.

"It's only Malfoy," said Ron, "what'd you expect?"

This didn't really comfort her. The boys let her go and (Y/N) walked away on her own, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other.

When the four were waiting for the carriage to get them, (Y/N) noticed a strange animal pulling the carriages, but it was never there before.

Neville then walked up to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Neville." The four said simultaneously.

Another carriage was approaching and (Y/N) saw the strange creature again, but this time had a better glimpse of it. "What is it?" (Y/N) asked.

"What's what?" Ron asked.

"That. Pulling the carriage." (Y/N) said.

Hermione stared at her. "Nothing's pulling the carriage, (Y/N). It's pulling itself, like always."

(Y/N) walked past the creature, and in the carriage, was a strange girl with long dirty blonde hair reading a strange tabloid, faced upside down. "You're not going mad." The girl said with a rather dreamy voice. (Y/N) turned to see the girl pull down the tabloids, looking at her. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

(Y/N) blankly stared at her, not feeling comforted at hearing the last sentence considering the girl.

The five then got on the carriage without saying anything, although the blonde girl didn't mind. (Y/N) sat between Harry and Hermione and Ron sat on the girl's left, Neville on her right.

"Everyone, this is Loony Love-" Hermione was introducing her, but stopped midway with a shocked look on her face. The girl looked like she either didn't hear or didn't care, as she still had a small smile on her face, while everyone else stared at Hermione. "Luna Lovegood."

For a few seconds, no one said anything and the atmosphere radiated complete awkward silence. "What an interesting necklace." Hermione said.

Luna looked down at her necklace and grabbed it. "It's a charm, actually." She leaned forward to whisper something. "Keeps away the Nargles." Silence returned, but Luna spoke again. "Hungry. I hope there's pudding."

The carriage started moving and no one spoke, feeling awkward, until Ron needed to know something. "What's a Nargle?" Ron asked in a whisper tone, leaning forward to Hermione.

"No idea." Hermione said.

In the Great Hall, everyone was eating and talking. (Y/N) looked around until Dumbledore spoke to start his yearly speech. "Good evening, children." Everyone looked up to listen. "Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes when she noticed a familiar woman sitting in the staff table.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge."

The woman gave a laugh that could be compared to Mickey Mouse's.

"And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you-"

Umbridge cleared her throat, making Dumbledore stop and everyone to look at her. She then got up, walking.

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge." (Y/N) said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome," said Umbridge, "and how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces, smiling up at me."

Everyone had a blank look on their faces.

"I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." Umbridge said.

Fred and George scoffed. "That's likely."

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards, to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," she paused to nod at Dumbledore, who awkwardly nodded back, "progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

Umbridge made a fake giggle and walked away. Some people clapped, but none were genuine. Except for Filch's.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating."

Harry scoffed, then leaned to whisper to (Y/N), Ron, and Hermione. "Illuminating? As if. Even my essay for Charms from my first year not only made sense but sounded better than the nonsense this woman was talking about."

"I didn't pay attention, it got me tired, actually. What was she saying?" (Y/N) asked.

"To sum it all up, the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

Dumbledore continued his speech that had been interrupted.

(Y/N) entered the common room to see everyone staring at her. She noticed Seamus was glaring at her and had the Daily Prophet in his hands, but she tried not to think too much of it. "Dean. Seamus." She greeted curtly. "Good holiday?"

"Alright. Better than Seamus', anyway." Dean said.

Seamus placed the newspaper down on the table and got up. "Me mam didn't want me to come back this year."

"Why not?" (Y/N) asked.

"Let me see, eh, because of you." Seamus said. "The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you, (Y/N). And about Dumbledore as well."

(Y/N) scoffed. "What, your mum believes them?"

"Well, nobody was there the night Cedric died." Seamus said, immediately angering (Y/N).

"I guess you should read the Prophet then, like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you need to know."

Seamus glared at her and furiously shook his head. "Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!"

(Y/N) glared back. "I'll have a go at anyone that calls me a liar."

Ron walked in the common room. "What's going on?"

Seamus pointed an accused finger at (Y/N). "She's mad, is what's going on!" Ron then stood beside (Y/N). "Do you believe the rubbish she's come out with about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah, I do." Ron said, then looked around to see everyone else's faces. "Has anyone else got a problem with (Y/N)?"

No one said anything.

Frustrated, (Y/N) walked up to her dorm. Harry got up to follow her and calm her down if he could. Entering her dorm, (Y/N) carelessly kicked aside her trunk before taking off her robes.

"You alright?" Harry asked, now in her dorm.

"I'm fine." (Y/N) said.

"I know Seamus was being irritating, but he'll come through, you see." Harry said.

(Y/N) turned around. "I said I'm fine, Harry!"

Harry froze, with shock marked on his face, but it quickly turned into a sharp glare, one that (Y/N) had never seen directed at her during the years the two knew each other. "Fine. I'll leave you to your thoughts, then. I'll let you deal with all of your problems alone. It's what you asked for. If you want someone to calm you down, then don't come to me."

He walked out of her dorm, sighing, and (Y/N) only stared before looking down at the ground. She sat down on a chair beside her bed, tuning out the laughing ensuing outside, then suddenly she tilted her head uncontrollably, hearing some hissing noises that was only in her mind.

In her sleep, (Y/N) was shaking again. She had a dream where she seemed to be a snake, slithering around the room and hissing. She heard Voldemort call her name, reaching out for something, then she suddenly woke up, gasping for air.

She sat up on her bed to see Hermione, who was awake, staring at her.


	4. Umbridge's Ascension to Power

It had been two days since she spoke to Harry. During those two days, the two ignored each other after they snapped at each other in (Y/N)'s dorm, and intentionally avoided each other, even if the other was right there.

On Monday, (Y/N)'s first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Entering the classroom, which was not quiet at all because everyone was talking, she noticed that the only spot remaining was the seat right next to Harry's, making her sigh. She had no choice, so she slowly walked over to the desk and sat down on the chair.

For a few moments, the two would glance at each other on the corner of their eyes before looking away. By the passing second, the both of them just wanted to end the silly feud between them even more.

"Um, Harry?" (Y/N) mumbled, and Harry hummed in response, "I'm sorry about the other day, about, well, you know."

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath. "It's okay, don't worry. I'm sorry about what I said to you. For possibly hurting your feelings."

The two looked at each other and gave each other a small and soft smile.

One of the Patil twins then unleashed a flying paper plane, and everyone looked up to watch it. A girl blew the flying paper, making it go backwards.

"Oh, go on Seamus, get it!" Dean said, and Seamus slapped the paper plane away, making some people cheer.

The paper plane flew around the chandelier then Crabbe got up, using a slingshot to launch something at it, making everyone laugh as it kept flying.

Suddenly, the paper plane was set on flames, and it fell down on the desk where the Patil twins were sitting together.

Everyone turned around to see Umbridge standing by the doorway with her wand out. "Good morning, children." She walked down and wrote something on the board using her wand. "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O W Ls. More commonly known as O.W.Ls."

She turned around with her back on the board. "Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe." With a flick of her wand, a pile of books began to move and passed itself to the students. (Y/N) grabbed her book and narrowed her eyes at it.

"Your previous instruction on this subject have been disturbingly uneven," said Umbridge, "but you will be pleased to know, from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry approved course of defensive magic." Hermione raised her hand. "Yes?"

Hermione looked up from her book, having read some of the contents already. "There's nothing on here about using defensive spells."

"Using spells?" Umbridge fake laughed. "Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way." Umbridge said.

"Well, what use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk free." (Y/N) said.

Umbridge turned around and walked. "Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class."

(Y/N) and Harry glanced at each other.

Umbridge looked at the class. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which is, after all, what school is all about."

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" (Y/N) asked.

"There is nothing out there, dear!" Umbridge exclaimed, shaking her head. "Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourselves?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Now let me make this quite plain," said Umbridge, walking, "you have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie! I saw him! I fought him!"

Umbridge walked away. "Detention, Ms. (L/N)!"

(Y/N) glared at her. "So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?"

Umbridge looked at her. "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder!" (Y/N) shouted. "Voldemort killed him! You must know this!"

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge screamed, making everyone stare at her. "Enough. See me later, Ms. (L/N). My office."

She fake giggled again.

(Y/N) walked up the stairs to her office for detention. She stopped by the door and knocked on it.

"Come in." She heard from inside. She opened the door and saw that the walls were painted pink and there were plates of cats everywhere. "Good evening, Ms. (L/N). Sit."

(Y/N) slowly closed the door and sat on a seat. "You're going to be doing some lines for me today, Ms. (L/N)." (Y/N) reached for her bag to get a quill, but stopped when Umbridge spoke. "No, not with your quill. You're going to be using a rather special one of mine." Umbridge stood up and handed her a quill.

"Now, I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'"

"How many times?" (Y/N) asked.

"Well, let's say, for as long as it takes for the message to sink in."

Umbridge walked away but (Y/N) looked over her shoulder. "You haven't given me any ink."

"Oh, you won't need any ink." Umbridge said.

(Y/N) looked down at the paper, not thinking too much of it. She started to write the lines down on the paper and hissed in pain when she felt something in her left hand. She stopped writing to take a look at it and noticed that the lines were carving itself on the back of her hand using her blood.

I must not tell lies

She looked at the quill, realizing that the reason why Umbridge didn't give her any ink was because the ink was replaced with her own blood.

Umbridge walked over to her. "Yes?"

"Nothing." (Y/N) said, after a while of no response.

"That's right. Because you know, deep down, you deserve to be punished. Don't you, Ms. (L/N)? Go on."

(Y/N) only stared at her as she walked away.

The last thing (Y/N) needed was for any of her friends to notice she now has a scar on the back of her left hand, trying to conceal it by pulling up her sleeve. She sat alone on a couch doing homework. Suddenly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down on the same couch she was sitting on, and their discussion was about reviewing for exams.

Hermione, who sat on (Y/N)'s left, leaned forward to look at the left hand, having noticed something odd. "What's wrong with your hand?"

(Y/N) showed Hermione her right hand. "Nothing."

"The other hand." Hermione said, pulling her left hand and pulling down the sleeve, showing the scar she recently obtained. "You've got to tell Dumbledore."

(Y/N) shook her hand free from Hermione's grasp. "No. Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now. And I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction."

"Bloody hell, (Y/N), the woman is torturing you!" Ron muttered.

"If the parents knew about this-" Harry began, but was interrupted by (Y/N) who spoke over him and looked at him.

"Yeah, well, I haven't got any of those, have I, Harry?"

"(Y/N), you've got to report this." Hermione said. "It's perfectly simple, you're being-"

"No, it's not!" (Y/N) exclaimed. "Whatever this is, it's not simple. You don't understand."

"Then help us to." Ron said.

(Y/N) ignored him and got up, grabbed her book and walked out of the common room. The three glanced at each other.

Athena hooted as she flew away, delivering (Y/N)'s letter to Sirius.

Dear Padfoot,

I hope you're alright. It's starting to get colder here. Winter is definitely on the way.

In spite of being back at Hogwarts, I feel more alone than ever. I know you of all people will understand.

(Y/N) walked in the forest and saw a bunch of creatures that pulled the carriages, and Luna Lovegood tending to one of them. Noticing that she had no shoes on, she walked over to her.

"Hello, (Y/N) (L/N)." Luna said.

"Your feet, aren't they cold?"

Luna nodded. "Bit. Unfortunately all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect Nargles are behind it."

The two looked at the creature which walked away. "What are they?" (Y/N) asked.

"They're called Thestrals," said Luna, "they're quite gentle, really, but people avoid them because they're a bit,"

"Different." (Y/N) finished.

Luna walked forward and she followed. "But why can't the others see them?"

"They can only be seen by people who've seen death." Luna said.

(Y/N) glanced at her. "So you've known someone who's died, then?"

"My mum," said Luna, "she was quite an extraordinary witch, but she did like to experiment, and one day, one of her spells went badly wrong. I was 9."

"I'm sorry." (Y/N) said.

"Yes, it was rather horrible. I do feel very sad about it sometimes, but I've still got dad." They stopped walking and Luna reached for something in her bag. "We both believe you, by the way. That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and you fought him, and the Ministry and the Prophet are conspiring against you and Dumbledore."

"Thanks. It seems you're about the only ones that do." (Y/N) said.

Luna tossed an apple to the Thestral. "I don't think that's true. But I suppose that's how he wants you to feel."

"What do you mean?" (Y/N) asked.

Luna looked at her. "Well, if I were You-Know-Who, I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else cause if it's just you alone, you're not as much of a threat."

She tossed food to the Thestral and the two glanced at each other.

During breakfast, Ron was eating food while reading a newspaper.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron stared blankly at her. "Is that what you ask someone when it's breakfast?" Harry asked.

"He's right. I'm hungry." Ron mumbled, continuing to eat.

(Y/N) slowly walked over to the three and they noticed. "(Y/N)." Harry said.

(Y/N) looked around before looking back at him. "May I join you?"

Before anyone could respond, everyone heard McGonagall and Umbridge getting in an argument.

"Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge asked.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices."

Everyone in the Great Hall walked out to watch the argument.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my own authority in my own classroom, Minerva." Umbridge said.

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"I'm sorry dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

McGonagall scoffed. "Disloyalty."

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

"You applied first for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, is that correct?" Umbridge asked Snape.

"Yes." Snape said.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape growled. "Obviously."

Ron snickered. When Umbridge walked away, Snape smacked the back of his head with his book, making others hold in their own laughs.

Within the course of days, Umbridge and the Ministry had a lot of Educational Decrees put up, banning a lot of things.

A bunch of students walked down the hallway and (Y/N) was confused as to what's going on. She jogged over to Alexander Montgomery, the only person she recognized in the huge crowd.

"Alexander, what's going on?" She asked.

"It's Professor Trelawney." He said.

The students were watching in the hall, but because there was no more room for her, (Y/N) walked out to the courtyard to watch with a clear view. She along with the others saw that Trelawney got sacked, with Filch carrying her trunks. Umbridge walked over to her.

Trelawney bumped into her trunk before walking closer to Umbridge. "Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this."

Umbridge pulled up a paper. "Actually, I can."

Trelawney began sobbing and McGonagall hurried over, wrapping her arms around Trelawney.

"Something you'd like to say, dear?" Umbridge asked McGonagall.

McGonagall glared at her. "Oh, there are several things I would like to say."

The door loudly opened and Dumbledore walked out to the courtyard.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?"

Trelawney's eyes widened and McGonagall dragged her. "Oh, Sybil, this way."

Trelawney grasped Dumbledore's hand. "Thank you!"

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23 as enacted by the minister-"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster." Dumbledore said.

"For now." Umbridge said.

Dumbledore walked away. "Don't you all have studying to do?"

"Professor!" (Y/N) exclaimed, running after him. "Professor? Professor Dumbledore. Professor! Professor Dumbledore!"

(Y/N) stopped in her tracks when she realized he was still ignoring her.

"That foul, evil, old gargoyle!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration. "We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school!"

No one said anything and the radio caught their attention. (Y/N) turned around to bring the volume up. "Security has been and will remain the Ministry's top priority. Furthermore, we have convincing evidence, that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black."

"(Y/N)!" Sirius' voice called out from the fireplace.

(Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to look at the fireplace. "Sirius!" (Y/N) walked over to the fireplace and knelt down. "What are you doing here?"

"Answering your letter," said Sirius, "you said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?"

"Sirius, she's not letting us use magic at all!" (Y/N) exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat." Sirius said.

"Combat? What does he think, we're forming some sort of wizard army?" Ron asked.

"That's exactly what he thinks," said Sirius, "that Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you this, (Y/N), but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn and these disappearances are how just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move."

"Well, what can we do?" (Y/N) asked as the door opened.

"Someone's coming." Sirius said. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own."

He left and the fireplace went back to normal.

The four got up and Hermione looked out at the window, with the sound of thunder and lightning struck outside. "He really is out there, isn't he? We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned to look at (Y/N), and at that same exact moment, lightning struck again.


	5. Dumbledore's Army

"This is mad. Who would wanna be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?"

The four walked across the snow together, and (Y/N) doubted her teaching skills. Hermione had arranged a meeting that was going to take place somewhere.

"Well, look on the bright side," said Ron, "you can't be any worse than old toad face."

"Thanks, Ron." (Y/N) said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm here for you." Ron said genuinely.

"Who's supposed to be meeting us, then?" (Y/N) asked.

"Just a couple of people." Hermione said.

The three entered a pub. "Lovely spot." Harry said.

"Thought it would be safer somewhere off the beaten track." Hermione said.

(Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the front while everyone that attended the meeting stared at them.

Hermione stood up. "Um, hi. So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" A boy asked.

"Why? Are you dumb?" Harry snapped. "Because Voldemort's back, thickhead!"

Saying his name earned Harry stares from all the people in the meeting.

"So (L/N) says." The boy said.

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione said.

"So Dumbledore says because (L/N) says. The point is, where is the proof?" The boy said.

"If (L/N) could tell us more about how Diggory got killed." Another boy, probably Ginny's boyfriend, said.

(Y/N) stood up. "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, might as well clear out now." She looked at Hermione. "Come on, Hermione. They're here because they think I'm some sort of freak."

"(Y/N), wait!" Hermione whispered.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna suddenly asked.

(Y/N) stared at her.

"Yes." Hermione said, then she and Harry glanced at each other. "Harry and I have seen it."

"Blimey (Y/N), I didn't know you could do that!" Dean exclaimed.

"And she killed a basilisk, with the Sword of Gryffindor in Dumbledore's office!" Neville said.

"It's true!" Ginny said.

"Third year she fought off about a hundred Dementors at once!" Ron said.

”In her first year, she fought Quirrell down in a chamber to keep the Philosopher’s Stone away from him. The man with the turban, remember? That turban was not just for style, it was to keep Voldemort concealed because he was relaxing on the back of Quirrell’s head.” Harry said.

"And last year, she really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh." Hermione said.

"Wait." (Y/N) said. "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help."

Hermione looked at the people. "She's just being modest."

"No, Hermione, I'm not!" (Y/N) said.

Harry furrowed his brows at her. "I don't know about you, (Y/N), but it's not everyday either of us see a thirteen year old produce a Patronus Charm more than once. Not to mention, you didn't have any help whatsoever the day you fought off those all those Dementors."

(Y/N) sighed. "Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes, you don't know what that's like." She sat back down.

Hermione sat down as well. "You're right, (Y/N), we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we have any chance of beating- Voldemort." She shuddered before saying his name, and everyone stared at her.

"He's really back." The boy from earlier said.

(Y/N) nodded.

Later, there was a paper on the table for everyone to sign to join the organization.

Once everyone wrote their names down on the piece of paper, (Y/N) and a couple other people were walking down the bridge.

"Right. First, we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out." (Y/N) said.

"The Shrieking Shack." Ginny suggested.

"That's too small." (Y/N) said.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Hermione suggested.

Ron chuckled. "Not bloody likely."

"(Y/N), what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny asked.

"So? We'll deal with that when it happens." (Y/N) said.

Hermione moved closer to (Y/N). "At least we know one positive thing that came from today." She said, whispering in (Y/N)'s ear so only she can hear.

"What's that?" (Y/N) asked.

"Harry couldn't take his eyes off you, could he?" Hermione mumbled, a smirk forming on her lips.

(Y/N) smiled and only shook her head at Hermione in amusement.

"Right," said (Y/N), "over the next few days, we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice. We've got to make sure, wherever it is, there's no chance she can find us."

"Will do, (Y/N)." The others said in unison.

It was Neville that found a place.

"You've done it, Neville!" Hermione exclaimed proudly. "You found the Room of Requirement."

"The what?" Ron asked.

"It's also known as the Come and Go Room." Hermione said. "The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it. And is always equipped for the seeker's needs."

"So say you really needed the toilet."

"Charming, Ronald. But yes, that is the general idea."

"It's brilliant. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back." (Y/N) said.

The first meeting was occurring and everyone stared at a large figure. It was a brown wooden dummy and it held up a wand.

People formed a single file line and in the front was Neville, with (Y/N) next to him, guiding him. She nodded at him.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville's wand flew out of his grip and everyone behind him ducked as the wand flew in the air and hit the wall. "I'm hopeless." He said as everyone got back up.

"You're just flourishing your wand too much," said (Y/N), raising her wand up, "try it like this. Expelliarmus!"

The wand successfully flew out of the dummy's hand.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It's sort of a wizard's bread and butter, really. So um, come on then, Nigel. Give it your best shot." (Y/N) said.

There were two groups on each side and (Y/N) stood in the middle, right by the wall while Nigel stood by the fireplace. Everyone waited for a few seconds before Nigel casted the spell. "Stupefy!"

His spell was quite powerful, to the point that even he himself was knocked back, almost right into the fireplace. (Y/N) yelped and groaned as she was sent back, landing hard on the ground right by the wall.

She slowly stood up. "Good! Not bad at all, Nigel. Well done."

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." Ron said.

"Thanks, Ronald." Hermione said.

Ron walked away and his brothers and friends cheered for him. Neville walked in the path before walking back to one side.

"One sickle."

"You're on."

Neville gave Ron a thumbs up. As Ron raised his hand to stun Hermione, Hermione beat him to it. "Stupefy!"

Some people gasped and Ron yelped in surprise as he got thrown back.

George handed Fred a sickle.

"Thank you."

"Shut up."

Ron walked up to his brothers and (Y/N), who stood with them. "I let her do that. It's good manners, isn't it?"

Hermione and a group of girls began giggling.

"It's completely intentional." Ron said.

(Y/N) stood beside Neville, helping him with disarming. "Now focus on a fixed point and try again."

"Expelliarmus."

Nothing.

"Very good, keep your concentration." (Y/N) said, walking as she watched students levitate their friends. "Great."

She looked around and saw Nigel being levitated by Harry, and noticed that he was doing a small thing wrong. She walked over to him and grasped his hand, raising it. "A little higher."

(Y/N) and Ron quickly glanced at each other before looking away. She then let go of Harry's hand and he looked over his shoulder at (Y/N) and the two smiled at each other, losing concentration in the process and Nigel screamed as he fell to the ground.

Harry whipped his head with his eyes widened. "Nigel, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Nigel got up, nodding. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more," (Y/N) said as she walked around, fixing people's grips on their wands, "believing in yourself." She grasped a boy's hand and pulled it down, stunning his friend for him and he stood there, shocked with a rather dreamy look on his face as she let go and walked away from him.

"Think of it this way, every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than what we are now. If they can do it, why not us?"

People formed a circle and attempted to stun and disarm the dummy.

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus."

"Expelliarmus!"

Ginny had a different idea in her mind, though. "Reducto!"

Her hair flew back as the dummy exploded and turned into a pile of ash, and everyone stared at her.

(Y/N) walked around, fiddling with her wand in her hands, passing by Cho practicing the Disarming Charm and stopped beside Neville.

He decided to try the spell one more time. "Expelliarmus!"

To everyone's surprise, it worked. Parvati's wand flew out of her hand and they all gasped. Everyone then moved over to congratulate Neville.

"Fantastic, Neville!" (Y/N) exclaimed. "Well done, man."

She walked away. "So, that's it for this lesson. Now we're not going to be meeting again until after the holidays." She said, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing with her.

Most people groaned with disappointment.

"So just keep practicing on your own as best as you can, and- and well done, everyone. great work." (Y/N) said.

Everyone began clapping.

Ron leaned in. "Well done."

(Y/N) grinned and nodded. "Thanks." She looked at the three and started to walk away. “You guys can go on your own. I’m going to repair a couple of things here and check on something.”

Ron and Hermione nodded and began walking away, but froze when they noticed Harry wasn’t with them. They turned to see Harry remained standing where he was, not having moved a bit.

”Aren’t you going to come with us, mate?” Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. “No, I need to tell (Y/N) something.”

Ron and Hermione smirked, somehow immediately understanding what he meant and needed. “Alright then. We’ll see you two in the common room.”

Everyone else made their way out of the Room of Requirement, greeting (Y/N) with a Merry Christmas.

”Thanks a lot, (Y/N)!” Neville said.

”Merry Christmas!”

”Thank you!”

“Merry Christmas- not at all!”

”Have a good Christmas, (Y/N)!”

“Have a great Christmas, Luna!”

The Weasley twins stood in front of her. “We’ve been thinking (Y/N), we could always slip Umbridge some puking pastels into her tea.”

”Or Fever Fudge, they give you these massive-“

”Sounds great guys, but will you excuse me?”

The Weasley twins walked away but not without shooting her confused glances. They walked out of the room and the only people that remained were (Y/N), Harry, and Cho. Cho was standing in front of Cedric’s picture, still mourning over her dead boyfriend.

Looking down at the pile of ash that was once the dummy that Ginny destroyed, she aimed her wand at it to bring it back to normal, but paused when she heard footsteps.

Turning around, she saw Harry nervously approaching her, and she swore that there was a slight blush on his face.

”Harry? Are you alright? You look like you’re about to vomit any second now.” (Y/N) asked, concerned.

“I’m alright, (Y/N), just feeling- I’m alright.”

“Okay. Why didn’t you go with Ron and Hermione? Did they tell you to wait for me?” She asked, a little amused.

Harry shook his head. “No, they didn’t. Well, I stayed because I needed to tell you something, where it’s just the two of us. I don’t need anyone else knowing.”

(Y/N)’s eyes moved around and Harry followed her gaze to see that Cho Chang was actually still in the room, although she was far away from there.

”Well, that’s just her. Besides, she won’t hear what I have to say to you.” Harry said, looking back at her. “(Y/N), I-“

His speech was interrupted when the both of them heard something right above them. Looking up, they saw a mistletoe forming.

”Mistletoe.” Harry said.

”Probably full of Nargles, though.” (Y/N) muttered.

The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes at her. ”What are Nargles?”

”I have no idea.” (Y/N) admitted.

Shutting their eyes, the two leaned forward to press their lips on each other’s, sharing their first kiss together under the mistletoe. Pulling away for breath, (Y/N) and Harry tilted their heads before leaning forward to continue kissing as the mistletoe above them only grew further.

Finally back in the common room, (Y/N) and Harry sat on the floor together with their backs on the fireplace, and Ron and Hermione sat on the couch.

”About time, isn't it? So, how was it?” Ron asked.

”Brilliant,” said Harry, “although someone else was actually in the room. She looked like she was crying.”

Ron chuckled. “That bad at it, you two? Must have been so awful to watch she started crying from seeing that.”

Hermione stared at Ron. “Come on, Ron! They just had their first kiss! They’re not experts at it already!”

“Oh I know, I was just joking. Well, maybe (Y/N) is a good kisser, I don’t know.” Ron said.

(Y/N) proudly nodded.

”Again, I don’t know, I’ve never kissed you before, how would I know? Anyway, who was the girl that was crying?” Ron asked.

”Cho Chang. She was looking at the picture of Cedric.” (Y/N) said.

“Cho spends half her time crying these days,” said Hermione, “don’t you understand what she must be feeling?”

(Y/N), Harry, and Ron stared at Hermione.

”Well, obviously she’s feeling very sad about Cedric. Conflicted because Umbridge is threatening to sack her mum off the Ministry and frightened to fail her own exams for her advanced classes because she’s so frightened about everything else.” Hermione said.

Ron stared at her. “One person couldn’t feel all of that, they’ll explode.”

“Just because you’ve got the emotional range of a teaspoon.” Hermione said.

There was silence and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned to see (Y/N) slightly smiling. (Y/N)'s smile only grew as the three started laughing together.


	6. House of Black

(Y/N)...

(Y/N) shook and tilted her head in her sleep as she had a strange dream, another one where she was slithering around as a snake. She breathed heavily and heard Sirius' voice in her dream. Voldemort may be after something, something he didn't have last time.

The snake somehow got past the door and was in another room. Ahead of him was a man walking around on his own with his wand out with a light on.

(Y/N)...

The man was Mr. Weasley. Tilting her head and groaning, she saw in her dream when he slowly walked, stopped to turn around, looked down and his eyes widened at seeing the snake.

Then the snake attacked Mr. Weasley. As it bit him, he fell to the ground. He tried to get up but the snake bit him again, making him lay back on the ground and cover his face. (Y/N) groaned as the snake continued to bit him and over time, his face became bloody and he was unable to move.

(Y/N) woke up, taking deep breaths, needing to know something about this.

Hermione and McGonagall dragged (Y/N) to a room, with McGonagall holding a wand out for some light. (Y/N) stood in Dumbledore's office and Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny were eventually called to his office as well.

"In the dream, were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore asked her, with his back turned to her.

"Neither, it was like I- professor, will you please just tell me what's happening?" 

Dumbledore didn't answer and walked to a portrait. "Everard, Arthur's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found by the right people."

"Sir-"

"Phineas, you must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey."

A portrait returned. "They've got him, Albus. It was close, but they think he'll make it. What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it."

"Oh, thank goodness. Next, we need to-"

Suddenly, (Y/N) tilted her head and had an urge to shout. "LOOK AT ME!"

Dumbledore froze and looked at her with widened eyes.

"What's happening to me?"

He never responded and Snape entered the room. "You wished to see me, headmaster?"

"Oh Severus, I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till the morning." Dumbledore said. "Otherwise, we'll be vulnerable."

Snape dragged (Y/N) down the stairs and took her to his classroom. "It appears there's a connection between the Dark Lord's mind and your own. Whether he is, as yet, aware of this connection is, for the moment, unclear." Snape said, setting out some supplies. "Pray he remains ignorant." He pulled out his wand.

"You mean, if he knows about it, then, he'll be able to read my mind?" (Y/N) asked.

"Read it, control it," Snape turned around to face (Y/N), "unhinge it. In the past, it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness." He started to walk slowly. "Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only when he had them literally begging for death, would he finally kill them."

"Used properly, the power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence. In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind, you will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself." He pointed his wand at her. "Legilimens!"

(Y/N) screamed. The memories were coming through. Flying to Grimmauld Place, seeing the meeting that occurred that day, Harry hugging her, the Dementor attack at Little Whinging, Dumbledore's Army, seeing "Voldemort" at the train station. She groaned when Snape let go.

"Concentrate, (L/N), focus!"

The group decided to spend Christmas at 12 Grimmauld Place, along with their own families, except for Hermione. Mr. Weasley managed to come back on time to spend Christmas with them, so everyone was in a good mood.

"Here we go, daddy's back!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily as a small Santa flew around the kitchen on a broomstick. Everyone that stood by the table clapped and Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Sit down, everybody, sit down! That's it, now, presents!"

Ron gets a box handed to him. "And a nice big box for Ron." Mr. Weasley said, beginning to hand the twins their own presents. She switches them before laughing and handed the right presents to the right twin. "Fred and George, come on, open up! I want to see your faces!"

Ron pulled out a jacket with a zipper and an R on the left side. He glanced at Hermione who smiled at him.

"-just what he wanted, actually!"

"Thanks mum, it's perfect!"

"Come on everybody, let's clear this away!" Mrs. Weasley said.

After he opened his own presents that his parents and friends got him, Harry looked around, seeing that one person was still missing and not with the group at the table. He stood up and entered the hallway and turned to his left where the stairs were, only to see that (Y/N) was already walking down, making her way to the kitchen.

Looking up, she smiled at seeing him. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Merry Christmas to you too, (Y/N)." Harry said. Once she got on the floor, they gave each other a quick hug before linking their arms together and slowly walked to the kitchen together. "Come on now, I got you something and it's at the table." Harry leaned in to kiss (Y/N)'s cheeks.

(Y/N) frowned a little bit. "You didn't have to, you know. I wasn't able to get you anything."

"That's fine. It can wait later, I don't mind." Harry said as soon as everyone in the kitchen noticed (Y/N)'s presence.

Mrs. Weasley looked at (Y/N) and grinned. "Oh, (Y/N), (Y/N)! There you are!" She grabbed a wrapped box and walked over to her. (Y/N) let go of Harry's arm to give her a hug when Mrs. Weasley handed her the box. Harry then walked away to pick up his present for (Y/N). "Happy Christmas, (Y/N)!"

"Thank you!" (Y/N) said as she and Mrs. Weasley pulled away.

"Lovely to have you with us." Mrs. Weasley said, patting (Y/N)'s chest before walking away.

"Thank you." (Y/N) said again, and she looked at the present before putting it down on the table as she unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal a knitted scarf. Harry returned with a small box and handed it to her. Opening it, she pulled out a charm bracelet that she once couldn't stop staring at when reading a Muggle magazine one time.

Her eyes widened, as she wondered how he knew this has been on her mind for a while now. "Harry- thank you! But how did you know-"

"I saw you kept staring at that bracelet on that magazine for quite a long time. And I see you picking up that magazine just to take a look at it every once in a while." Harry said, glad that he didn't mess the surprise up.

"Toast?" Mr. Weasley said, catching everyone's attention, and they all turned to him.

(Y/N) looked around the kitchen then did a double take when she saw Sirius standing by the doorway, and the two smiled at each other.

"A Christmas toast," said Mr. Weasley as Mrs. Weasley handed (Y/N) and Harry a glass of wine, "to Ms. (Y/N) (L/N), without whom, I would not be here."

She gave him a small smile.

Mr. Weasley raised his glass. "(Y/N)."

Everyone else that either stood or sat by the table followed. "(Y/N)!"

Harry wrapped an arm around (Y/N)'s waist, catching her attention and he pulled her close to him before leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips, making (Y/N) blush and look down at the ground with a smile when he pulled away.

"(Y/N)." Someone suddenly said.

(Y/N) and Harry turned around to see Sirius with his glass raised, and they had no idea how he was able to get one filled with wine without moving. He then winked at the two before taking a sip of wine from his glass.

The break was now over, and (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the stairs, preparing to leave for the train station. For Christmas, Ron gave her candy and a jersey for a Quidditch team (Y/N) sort of liked, and Hermione knitted her a beanie and also got her a daily planner because everyone knows how messy (Y/N) can be.

"I don't understand why you don't want to wear it, Ronald." Hermione said to Ron, shaking her head.

"Because I look like a bloody idiot, that's why!" Ron exclaimed.

A random room had caught (Y/N)'s attention and curiosity. "I'll meet you outside, Harry." She said before walking away from him and entering the intriguing room.

She was then startled when the house elf she once saw began speaking and she looked down at him. "Nasty brat, standing there as bold as brass. (Y/N) (L/N), the girl who stopped the Dark Lord. Friend of mudbloods and traitors alike." She merely stared at him. "If my poor mistress knew-"

"Kreacher!" The both of them looked up to see Sirius walking down the stairs. "That's enough of your bile. AWAY WITH YOU!"

The elf now known as Kreacher clasped his hands together before bowing. "Of course, master. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black." He said before walking out of the room.

(Y/N) blinked when Sirius stood by the doorway. "Sorry about that," said Sirius before walking in, "he never was very pleasant, even when I was a boy. Not to me, anyway."

(Y/N) walked around before looking at Sirius. "What- you grew up here?"

"This is my parents' house. I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order." Sirius said. "About the only useful thing I've been able to do." He then looked at the wall. "This is the Black family tree. My deranged cousin. I hated the lot of them. My parents with their pure-blood mania." He pointed at his name, and above it was burnt. "My mother did that after I ran away. Charming woman. I was 16."

"Where did you go?" (Y/N) asked.

"Round your mum's." Sirius said and (Y/N) nodded. "I was always welcome at her family's home. It is true that your dad and I were best friends, but I was also close to (M/N). You look so much like her, and I see so much of (F/N) in you. You and your father are so very much alike."

"I'm not so sure." (Y/N) said. "Sirius, when I was- when I saw Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching. I was the snake. And afterwards, in Dumbledore's office, there was a moment when I wanted to- this connection between me and Voldemort?"

Sirius nodded his head, telling her to continue.

"What if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him? I just feel so angry all the time. And, what if, after everything that I've been through, something's gone wrong inside me? What if I'm becoming bad?"

Sirius stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to listen to me very carefully, (Y/N). You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who bad things have happened to. You understand? Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

(Y/N) smiled and nodded. Then Hermione appeared by the doorway, knocking on the wood. "(Y/N), time to go."

(Y/N) and Sirius walked together. "When all this is over, we'll be a proper family. You'll see. Come on."

The two hugged and he patted her back with one hand and stroked her hair with his other hand. They pulled away and he stood by the doorway when she walked out, watching his goddaughter leave to go to the train station.

When the four found out that Hagrid was back, they immediately hurried over to his hut to speak to him. They waited by the wall when they heard Umbridge and Hagrid talking, it was about why he was gone. She then left and sprayed perfume. The four then got in and sat down by the table.

"This is top secret, right? Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants." Hagrid said.

Hermione stared at him. "Giants?"

Hagrid shushed her.

"You found them?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They're so big, see? I tried to convince them to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over." Hagrid said.

"Death Eaters." Ron said.

"Yes," said Hagrid, "trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who."

"Did they?" (Y/N) asked.

"I gave them Dumbledore's message," said Hagrid, "suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them, I suppose."

He sighed and looked at fang.

"And they did this to you?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly, no." Hagrid said and Fang barked. "Oh, go on, you have it then, you dozy dog." He tossed something at Fang and he began eating it.

Then strong wind could be heard. Some of the dust flew around the room and Fang barked again. The five stood out and looked at the window. "It's changing out there. Just like last time. There's a storm coming, (Y/N). We'd all best be ready when she does."

Lightning struck.


	7. Dumbledore's Big Escape

There was a mass breakout from Azkaban, and one of them was Bellatrix Lestrange, who was Sirius' cousin. (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the Great Hall, talking about this.

"Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen." Hermione said in a whisper tone. "He's gonna get us all killed just because he can't face the truth."

When the group passed Seamus, he stood up. "(Y/N)," he said, making the group stop in their tracks and turn to him, "Uh, yeah, um, I wanted to apologize. Now even me mum says the Prophet's version of things don't add up. So, what I'm really trying to say is that I believe you."

The group only stared at him.

Later, there was another meeting for Dumbledore's Army, and the lesson (Y/N) had for them was teaching the Patronus Charm. Seamus decided to join the group, so this was his first meeting.

Before it actually began, (Y/N) saw Neville standing in front of a picture on the wall and she walked over to him.

"Neville?"

For a moment, he didn't respond. When he thought of it for a while, he decided to reveal something. "Fourteen years ago, a couple of Death Eaters, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Junior, used a Cruciatus Curse on my parents. They tortured them for information, but they never gave in. I'm quite proud to be their son. But I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet."

(Y/N) nodded and they looked at the picture together. "We're gonna make them proud, Neville. That's a promise."

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up." (Y/N) looked around to see that Seamus was already trying to conjure a Patronus. "Keep trying, Seamus!"

She walked over to the twins. "George, your turn now."

"Expecto Patronum!" It didn't take any form yet, but that was alright, as it was uncommon to be able to produce once in your first try.

She walked away. "A full bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce, but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents." She passed by Ginny who managed to cast a Patronus. "Fantastic, Ginny!" It took the form of a horse, a stallion specifically, and it neighed.

"Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused, so focus! Luna." She saw that Luna simply stood there, but she left her alone as she was probably thinking of a good memory.

When she approached Neville, she saw that Hermione was able to conjure a Patronus, and it was an otter.

"Think of the happiest you can." (Y/N) said to Neville.

"Expecto Patronum." Neville looked at her. "I'm trying."

"I know, it's good, it takes a lot of time." (Y/N) said, and turned around. "Harry?"

She soon realized that Harry didn't seem to need help either, as he managed to conjure a Patronus, and it took the form of a stag. He grinned as he watched his stag Patronus run around the room.

Ron also casted a Patronus, and his was a dog, specifically a Jack Russell Terrier. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped, then the dog barked before running into Neville, making him fall.

"This is really advanced stuff guys, you're doing so well!" (Y/N) said.

Luna flicked her wand. "Expecto Patronum." She smiled when she saw her Patronus took a form, and it was a hare, hopping around the air, causing some people to duck, including (Y/N) herself.

Then, a loud rumble could be heard. The chandelier on the ceiling shook and for a quick second, the lights went out. Everyone gathered together, wondering what was going on. After a couple more rounds of loud rumbles and lights going out, the glass broke and there was a small hole on the wall, prompting Fred and George to ready their wands.

(Y/N) and Nigel took a few steps forward to see who was on the other side. "I'll make short work of this." Umbridge's voice could be heard, and (Y/N) gently pushed Nigel to the side to look for herself. She saw Umbridge raise her wand, making (Y/N) drag Nigel away backwards. "Bombarda Maxima."

There was a loud and massive explosion, causing Nigel and the others to scream. Once the dust went away, Umbridge, FIlch, and a couple of Slytherin students stepped in. Draco Malfoy appeared and dragged Cho Chang, who had been the one to betray the group.

"Get them." Umbridge said, glaring at the group in the Room of Requirement.

Percy dragged (Y/N) and Cho to Dumbledore’s office. Umbridge also had Kingsley, Fudge, and a random man with her. 

“I’ve been watching them for weeks. And see Dumbledore’s Army? Proof of what I’ve been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius.”

“All your fearmongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were, a smokescreen for your big to seize control of the Ministry.” Umbridge said.

“Naturally.” Dumbledore said.

”No, professor, he had nothing to do with it, it was me!” (Y/N) said.

“Most noble of you, (Y/N), to shield me,” said Dumbledore, “but as is being pointed out, the parchment clearly says Dumbledore’s Army, not (L/N)’s. I instructed (Y/N) to form this organization and I, I alone, am responsible for its activity.”

”Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet, if we hurry we should still make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shacklebolt, if you will escort Dumbledore, to Azkaban, to await trial for conspiracy and sedition.” Fudge said.

Dumbledore held a finger up. “Ah, I thought I might this little snag.” He walked upstairs. “You seem to be laboring on the delusion that I was going to, what was the phrase, come quietly. Well, I can tell you this. I have no intention of going to Azkaban.”

Umbridge glared at him. “Enough of this. Take him!”

Dumbledore winked at (Y/N), then suddenly, Fawkes cawed and flew forward, and when he stopped above him, Dumbledore brought his hands up and clapped it together, disappearing with flames with a force that sent Umbridge, Fudge, Dawlish, and Kingsley to the ground. Then the spark of fire disappeared.

The four stood up. “Woah. You may not like him minister, but you can’t deny, Dumbledore’s got style.” Kingsley said.

Everyone was released, but not without awaiting punishment. With Dumbledore gone, Umbridge was appointed headmistress, and no one looked forward to it. Filch also took down a lot of the portraits on her request.

The entire Dumbledore's Army (with the exception of Cho who waited outside) was locked in the Great Hall with Umbridge sitting in the front with a pleased look, sipping her tea as she watched the students write lines with her quill.

(Y/N) felt a familiar pain of carving on her left hand and attempted to ignore it, then heard the groans of the Weasley twins, Alexander hissing in pain, and Ron grunting. Looking around, she saw Hermione's shocked look on her face, then she heard a loud yelp from Harry. Turning to him, she gave him an apologetic look, noticing his eyes were a little wet as if he wanted to cry. Sighing, Harry showed her his hand, blood dripping down from his first earned scar.

I must not break rules

Once everyone was dismissed, people walked out of the Great Hall in an unpleasant mood, with some people discussing their scars with their friends. Seeing Cho standing outside, they all ignored her and glared at her, and some harshly bumped her shoulder in anger, namely Alexander and Ginny.

The last to walk out were (Y/N) and Harry and Cho approached them. "Harry."

He glared at her and (Y/N) only shook her head at her with a disappointed look. Harry took (Y/N)'s hand before walking away and Cho could only stare at them with a sorrowful look, feeling dismal.

"You did everything you can do," said Ron as the four stood on a bridge walking down it, looking out at the foggy sky, "no one could win against that old hag."

"Even Dumbledore didn't see this coming." Hermione said. "(Y/N), if it's anyone's fault, it's ours."

"Yeah, we talked you into it." Harry said.

(Y/N) glanced at him. "Yeah, but I agreed. I tried so hard to help and all it's done is make things worse." She looked away from him to look back at the sky. "No, I don't think it matters anymore. Besides, I don't want to play anymore. All it does is make you care too much. And the more you care, the more you have to lose. So maybe it's just better to-"

"To what?" Hermione asked.

"To go it alone." (Y/N) said.

The four then heard a psst and they looked up to see Hagrid standing by the doorway. "Hagrid." (Y/N) said.

Hagrid led the four to the forest and none of them had any idea why.

"Any idea where he's taking us?" Ron asked.

"Hagrid, why can't you just tell us?" Harry asked.

They stopped when they saw centaurs running. "I've never seen the centaurs so riled. And they're dangerous at the best of times." Hagrid sighed before looking at the four. "The Ministry restricts their territory much more, they're gonna have a full uprising on their hands."

"Hagrid, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry to be so mysterious, you four," said Hagrid, "I wouldn't bothering you at all with it, but with Dumbledore gone, I'll likely be getting the sack any day now. And I just couldn't leave without telling someone about him."

A giant appeared and the four looked up. "Grawpy." Hagrid said. "Down here, you great buffoon."

The giant turned around and the four backed away, ducking when he brought his hands together and smacked the palms.

Hagrid sighed. "Grawpy." He said as the four slowly stood up. "Brought you some company."

The giant ran towards the four and they hurried backwards, then he stopped.

"I couldn't just leave him because, because he's my brother." Hagrid said.

"Blimey." Ron said.

"Well, half brother, really." Hagrid said as he walked over to the four who stepped backwards again. "He's completely harmless, just like I said. Little high-spirited, is all."

Hermione stepped backwards and stumbled. Then the giant picked her up and she screeched.

"Grawpy, that is not polite!"

"Hagrid, do something!" Ron exclaimed.

"We talked about this. You do not grab, do you?" Hagrid asked. "That's your new friend, Hermione."

Ron grabbed a huge piece of wood and ran to smack it at the giant's leg, but it broke and the giant kicked him away.

"Grawp." Hermione said. "Put me down. Now."

It took a few seconds of staring and waiting before Grawp put her down.

"You alright?" Ron asked her.

"Fine." She said. "Just need a firm hand, is all."

"I think you've got an admirer." (Y/N) said.

Ron stepped forward to speak in a loud and clear voice, without any hesitation. "You just stay away from her, alright?"

Grawp turned around and played with some sort of bell before handing it to Hermione. She glanced her friends before playing with the bell.

"He gets his own food and all," said Hagrid, "it's company he'll be needing when I'm gone. You will look after him, won't you? I'm the only family he's got."

Occlumency lessons with Snape were not fun. But to be fair, anything that deals with Snape is never fun.

Today, one of the memories he saw was the first time (Y/N) saw her parents in the Mirror of Erised.

"Feeling sentimental?" He asked.

(Y/N) groaned as she breathed heavily. "That's private!"

"Not to me," said Snape, "and not to the Dark Lord if you don't improve." He walked over and leaned forward to her. "Every memory he has access to is a weapon he can use against you. You won't last two seconds if he invades your mind."

She didn't respond and he leaned back. "You're just like your father. Lazy, arrogant."

(Y/N) stood up. "Don't say a word against my father!"

"Weak." Snape said.

"I'm not weak!" (Y/N) exclaimed.

"Then prove it!" Snape said. "Control your emotions. Discipline your mind." He aimed his wand at her. "Legilimens!"

(Y/N) screamed, unable to resist. She relived the maze, the first encounter with Grawp, Sirius' speech to her in her third year, Dumbledore escaping, her first kiss with Harry, Mr. Weasley getting attacked by the snake, her parents dancing together, seeing Sirius' mugshot, then running down the hallway in his house to give him a hug.

"I may vomit." Snape said.

(Y/N) groaned. "Stop it!"

"Is this what you call control?" Snape asked.

(Y/N) walked. "We've been at it for hours, if I could just rest."

Snape ran to her and she leaned against a table. "The Dark Lord isn't resting. You and Black, you're two of a kind. Sentimental children forever whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been. Well, it may have escaped your notice but life isn't fair. Your blessed father knew that, in fact, he frequently saw to it."

"My father was a great man!" (Y/N) said..

Snape gripped her shirt and tossed her back to her chair. "Your father was a swine!" He readied his wand but (Y/N) pulled hers out at the same time.

"Legilimens!"

"Protego!"

(Y/N) beat Snape to it. She saw Snape as a teenager, walking down the hallway. Then it flashed to a moment where he sat by a tree, reading a book, and her father and his friends were approaching him.

"Come on Moony, Padfoot." Her father said.

Snape stood up with his wand aimed at him, but (F/N) was quick.

"Snape! Expelliarmus!"

"Nice one, (F/N)!" Sirius said.

"Dad?" (Y/N) mumbled.

"Impedimenta!" (F/N) had levitated Snape and Lupin, Sirius, and Pettigrew could be seen cheering.

"Snivellus Greasy! Snivellus Greasy!"

"Right. Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's trousers?" (F/N) asked.

His friends yelled for him to do it.

Now, it was back to reality, to the present time.

"Enough!" Snape yelled as (Y/N) sat back down on the chair. "Enough." (Y/N) got back up and Snape approached her, grabbing her collar. "Your lessons are at an end."

"I-"

"Get out."

He let go of her collar and she walked out of his room.

(Y/N) ran to return to her common room as quickly as possible, until she heard a boy crying and Harry's voice.

"What's your name?" Harry asked the boy.

"Michael." The boy said.

"Your hand's going to be fine, Michael." One of the Weasley twins said.

(Y/N) turned around to see a boy sitting in the middle of a bench between the twins, and Harry knelt down on the ground in front of him, with Harry and the twins comforting the sobbing boy.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as it seems. See?" The other twin said. "It's fading already."

(Y/N) walked over to them.

"You can hardly see ours anymore, and the pain stops after a while." Harry said, showing his own scar to the boy.

Then Umbridge cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. (Y/N) slowly walked as Harry and the twins stood up.

"As I told you once, Ms. (L/N), naughty children deserve to be punished." Umbridge said and walked away.

The four stood there until Fred spoke.

"You know George, I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement." Fred said.

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing." George said.

Harry turned to the twins. "Would you mind doing (Y/N) and I a favor? Our OWL exams are coming up soon and we think it's best if we need a little bit of entertainment during those periods."

The twins smirked.

"Do you have something in mind?" George asked.

"Oh, definitely. Trust me, this one is a great idea." Harry said.


	8. Umbridge in the Forest

OWLs were currently taking place and the fifth years in the Great Hall were writing down the answers. Hermione knew all of the answers and was quick to write, while it took Harry and Ron a few seconds of thinking before remembering the answer and writing it down, and (Y/N) sat there blankly as if she was unaware of what was going on.

There was a loud explosion in the distance that some people caught, and one of them was Umbridge, but she had no idea what that was all about.

In fact, the only person that knew was Harry, and he recognized it immediately.

(Y/N) and some of the other students looked over their shoulders to see where it came from. Then another loud sound came. Umbridge walked down and out of the hall to see what it was all about, but she initially saw nothing. Then a spark appeared in front of her face before it went inside the room and turned into fireworks.

For a moment, there was nothing.

Then the Weasley twins flew in the Great Hall on their broomsticks.

They cheered as one of them tossed a TNT that also caused the papers to fly up in the air. Fireworks set off and they tossed more.

(Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood together to watch, along with the rest of the fifth years. The twins high fived and Umbridge tried to swat it away and Filch ran in the hall.

The twins stopped for a second to wink at Harry and he grinned as they both lifted up another huge TNT firework.

"Ready when you are!" One of them said to the other before tossing it up in the air and flew away, creating a large explosion that turned into a dragon, coming at Umbridge.

She turned around and began running out of the room, then the dragon "bit" her, setting off another explosion that caused the Educational Decrees to shatter and fall off. She shrieked when the twins flew out of the room and into the courtyard, and the students ran out to cheer for them.

Another firework explosion occurred and some of the other students ran out too, the ones that weren't taking OWLs. In the air was a huge W.

(Y/N) suddenly stopped cheering when something didn't feel right and everything somehow became slow for her, with her mind having gone blank. She lost her balance and started to fall to the ground and Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around just to see in time, with Harry running over and getting on his knees, having caught her before her body could collide with the ground.

"(Y/N)? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Harry asked her frantically, but she never responded, as she never heard him. She didn't see him at all, and she didn't feel it when he caught her in his arms.

She was too focused on another vision that felt as real as Mr. Weasley getting attacked by the snake, or worse.

It was Sirius being tortured by Voldemort.

"I need that prophecy." Voldemort told Sirius.

"You'll have to kill me." Sirius said.

(Y/N)'s face twisted into fear, only worrying Harry, Ron, and Hermione even further.

"Oh, I will. But first, you will fetch it for me," said Voldemort, "Crucio!"

Sirius screamed and (Y/N) froze as she watched Voldemort continue to torture her godfather.

She needed to do something...

Then (Y/N) was brought back to reality and saw the worried looks of her friends who knelt in front of her, and felt her boyfriend's touch as he was still holding her.

"Sirius." (Y/N) told them.

"(Y/N), are you sure?" Hermione asked as the four hurried up the moving stairs.

"I saw it! It's just like with Mr. Weasley!" (Y/N) said. "It's the same door I've been dreaming of for months, I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before! Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have the last time, and it's in the Department of Mysteries!"

"(Y/N), please just listen!" Hermione exclaimed and the four stopped to look at her, and the stairs slowly moved. "What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you?"

(Y/N) scoffed. "What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die? Hermione, he's the only family I've got left!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other. "What do we do?" Ron asked.

"I say we go for it." Harry mumbled.

(Y/N) ran up once the stairs stopped moving. "We'll have to use the Floo Network."

"But Umbridge has all of the chimneys under surveillance." Hermione said.

"Not all of them." (Y/N) said.

The four changed their clothes, wearing regular clothes rather than the school uniforms. They then met up and made their way towards Umbridge's office.

"Alohomora." (Y/N) said.

The door opened and they entered the office, with Ron closing and locking the door. (Y/N) knelt down in front of the fireplace and unleashed green flames. "Alert the Order if you can." (Y/N) said.

"Are you mental? We're going with you!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, it's too dangerous!" (Y/N) exclaimed back.

Harry knelt down and grabbed (Y/N)'s hand. "I don't know how long it will take you to realize, but I have enough patience in me to repeat this every time I have to say this, but we're in this together."

"That you are."

The four turned to see an enraged Umbridge standing inside the office.

(Y/N) was tied to a chair, ropes tightly wrapped around her arms on the arm of the chair and Umbridge stood in front of her, with her friends standing by the wall, held by some Slytherin students to keep an eye on them. 

For whatever reason, Ginny and Luna had been dragged into Umbridge’s office. A Slytherin boy named Blaise Zabini then dragged Neville in the office.

"Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl!" Blaise said.

Umbridge leaned forward to (Y/N). "You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?"

(Y/N) shook her head. "No."

Umbridge slapped her hard across the face and she hissed in pain. Some people standing by the wall flinched.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Harry shouted and began to move forward, prompting Malfoy who was assigned to keep an eye on him, to pull him back and pushing his wand further up Harry's cheek, to the point that it started hurting.

Snape entered the room. "You sent for me, headmistress?"

Umbridge stood straight and smiled at Snape. "Snape, yes. The time has come for answers, whether she wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Ms. Chang. Unless you wish to poison (L/N), and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you."

Snape walked away but (Y/N) needed to tell him something, remembering that he was in the Order. "He's got Padfoot." (Y/N) said, causing Snape to stop in his tracks. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden."

Umbridge stared at her in confusion and turned to Snape. "Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is she talking about, Snape?"

Snape turned around with widened eyes. "No idea." He then left the room.

"Very well," said Umbridge and turned around, putting down a picture frame of Fudge she had for some reason, "you give me no choice, (L/N). As this is an issue of Ministry security, you leave me with no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville's eyes widened.

"Leave her alone! Besides, you can't do that, that's illegal!" Harry exclaimed, trying to break free again only for Malfoy to pull him back for the second time.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." Umbridge said. “He didn’t know that I had been the one to order the attack on (L/N) at Little Whinging, but he was still as delighted as I am to have a chance at getting you expelled.”

(Y/N)’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “What- it was you? You sent those Dementors after my cousin and I?”

”Indeed, (L/N). You see, many slandered you, but none of them actually did anything about it. I took the matters in my own hands and was the only one that took action.” Umbridge said.

Harry glared at Umbridge. “You’re a vile woman and you sicken me. Ordering an attack on someone innocent like (Y/N). I would never wish a horrible fate such as receiving the Dementor’s Kiss on anyone, but some exceptions can be made. If anyone truly deserves to lose their soul to a Dementor, then it’s you!”

Umbridge turned to Harry and casted a Silencing Spell on him. “I’ll deal with you later, once (L/N) is finished, Potter, for your big mouth and inability to respect authority.”

Ron then tried to wriggle free to charge at Umbridge but Goyle pulled him back.

"(Y/N), you need to tell her! Or I will!" Hermione shouted, catching everyone's attention.

Umbridge looked at Hermione. "Tell me what?"

"Dumbledore's secret weapon." Hermione said.

Hermione explained that the secret weapon was located in the Forbidden Forest, and Umbridge had (Y/N) and Harry lead her in, leaving Hermione and the others behind. Umbridge was in the back with her wand aimed at (Y/N), and Harry was in the front. The Silencing Spell casted on Harry had been lifted.

"How much further?" Umbridge asked.

"We're almost there." Harry said, for what seemed like the fifth time. "It had to be a really discreet hiding place so students don't find it on accident."

(Y/N) moved closer to Harry. "What are you doing?"

"Even I don't know. You know, Hermione is supposed to be doing all this, she was the one that brought it up earlier. But I just happened to be sent rather than her." Harry whispered.

Grabbing her hand, he continued to lead the two and they both froze when they noticed Grawp was gone because of the restraints.

"Well?" (Y/N) and Harry turned to Umbridge. "Where is this weapon?" (Y/N) and Harry shot each other nervous glances, with a look that asked the other what they were going to do now. "There isn't one, is there? You were trying to trick me. You know, I really hate children."

A twig snap, catching the three's attention and Umbridge turned around, stepping backwards and stood between (Y/N) and Harry. The three looked up to see a bunch of centaurs staring at them.

Umbridge stepped back further. "You have no business here, centaur. This is a Ministry matter."

A couple of centaurs raised their bows with an arrow ready, pulling the bowstring, about to let go.

"Lower your weapons." Umbridge ordered, but they won't listen. "I warn you, under the law, as creatures of near-human intelligence-"

A centaur let go of the string, releasing the arrow and it spiraled across the forest past the air and (Y/N) and Harry ducked.

Umbridge raised her wand. "Protego!" The arrow never hit anyone and it fell to the ground. "How dare you? Filthy half-breed! Incarcerous!"

The centaur was restrained with ropes tied around all over and he fell to the ground, trying to free himself. Harry ran over to untie it. "Stop!" He exclaimed as (Y/N) ran next to him.

"Now, enough! I will have order!" Umbridge declared.

(Y/N) looked past her and saw Grawp picking Umbridge up who screamed. The centaur freed himself and he along with the others ran. (Y/N) grabbed Harry's hand and they started to move away.

"You filthy animal!" Umbridge shouted. "Do you know who I am?"

"Leave him alone, it's not his fault!" (Y/N) exclaimed as the centaurs began attacking Grawp. Not because they were defending Umbridge, but they wanted to be the ones attacking her. "No, he doesn't understand!"

Grawp then let go of Umbridge to take off an arrow that plunged itself in his arm.

Umbridge looked at (Y/N). "(L/N), do something! Tell them I mean no harm!" She exclaimed as the centaurs grabbed her, preparing to drag her away.

"I'm sorry professor," said (Y/N), "but I must not tell lies."

The centaurs then ran away, dragging Umbridge with them. "What are you doing?" She shouted at them. "I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge! Let me go!"

(Y/N) and Harry only stared and Grawp, who was not far away from them, took an arrow off him.

"Harry, Harry, Sirius!" (Y/N) reminded him and the two ran back to the castle grounds together.

(Y/N) and Harry ran across the bridge and met Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna who were also running from the other side.

"How did you get away?" (Y/N) asked.

"Puking Pastilles," said Ginny as they all stopped running, "it wasn't pretty."

Ron grinned at the group. "Told them I was hungry, wanted some sweets. Course, they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves."

"Clever of Ron to do that." Hermione said proudly and she and Ron smiled at each other, albeit a little shyly.

Harry laughed. "They only get more thicker every year, don't they?"

"It was brilliant!" Neville said. "So, how are we getting to London?"

Everyone looked at (Y/N). "Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you, but, but I've got you into enough trouble as it is." She started walking away from them but stopped when Neville spoke.

"Dumbledore's Army is supposed to be doing something real," said Neville, causing (Y/N) to stop and look at him, "or was that all just words to you?"

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself." Ron said.

(Y/N) nodded after thinking. "So how are we going to get to London?"

Luna smiled. "We fly, of course."

Luna meant flying on Thestrals.

In the forest, the group discovered that Neville was able to see Thestrals, so he, (Y/N), and Luna had to help Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny on the Thestrals as neither of them could see it.

They all flew in the air with (Y/N) on front leading, the Thestral she was riding on cawed and waved it's wings up and down. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Luna was flying rather gracefully, as if she did it everyday.

It took them hours as London was super far from where they were, and a storm occurred during their flight, but they managed.


	9. Department of Mysteries

(Y/N) and the others entered the Ministry of Magic, running to find an elevator. When they all found one, they got in together and waited as it moved. Once it stopped and they were at the right place, the door opened.

"Department of Mysteries." A woman's voice said.

The group slowly walked to see the door (Y/N) had dreamed for so long now. "This is it." She said and they made their way towards the door.

Inside the room, there were a bunch of crystal balls in the halls. Pulling their wands out, they had the lights on to guide themselves in the darkness. The group heard a loud rumble and turned to see where it came from, but they saw nothing.

Continuing to walk, (Y/N) in the front was muttering out the numbers. "Ninety two. Ninety three. Ninety four. Ninety five." Stopping, she looked at the ground and recognized it as the exact place where she saw Voldemort torturing Sirius. She turned around and saw that the others did not move at all and were staring at her.

"He should be here." She told them.

"(Y/N)," said Neville, who was drawn to a specific crystal ball, "it's got your name on it."

Walking over to him, she looked up at the crystal ball. Reaching for it, she turned to the others who only stared at her before she picked it up. Inside the crystal ball, something was forming and someone was speaking, as if it was a prophecy.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies

And the Dark Lord will mark him or her as his equal, but he or she will have power the Dark Lord knows not

And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies

"(Y/N)!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed as the prophecy ended. At the mention of her name, (Y/N) turned to see someone standing. Still holding the crystal ball, she walked in front of the group with her wand arm out, to take a closer look at the mysterious figure.

A masked person was slowly approaching the group.

"Where's Sirius?" (Y/N) asked.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams," the figure said, pulling out his wand and took off his mask with it, revealing Mr. Malfoy, "and reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy."

"You'll do anything to us, I'll break it." (Y/N) said.

A woman cackled. Mr. Malfoy looked over his shoulder as the woman was approaching him. She had long curly dark hair that went past her shoulders. "She knows how to play! Itty bitty baby. (L/N)."

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said.

Bellatrix looked at Neville. "Neville Longbottom, is it? How's mum and dad?"

"Better, now that they're about to be avenged!" Neville prepared to curse her, but (Y/N) lifted an arm up to stop him and Bellatrix pulled out her own wand, aiming it at him.

Mr. Malfoy also lifted an arm to stop Bellatrix. "Now, let's everybody just calm down, shall we? All we want is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" (Y/N) asked.

"You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Well, your dear sweet lord is a half-blood like I am." (Y/N) said coolly.

"It's alright, she's just a curious lass, aren't you?" Mr. Malfoy asked. "Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really."

The others noticed more Death Eaters approaching and they turned with their wands aimed at them.

"Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord?" Mr. Malfoy asked as he and Bellatrix were slowly walking up to (Y/N). "Why was he unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, (L/N). In your hand. All you have to do is give it to me. Then I can show you everything."

More Death Eaters approached the other people.

"I've waited 14 years." (Y/N) said.

"I know." Mr. Malfoy said, feigning sympathy.

"I guess I can wait a little longer," said (Y/N), "now! Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"

All of the Death Eaters blocked it and most disappeared. With their path free, the group turned and ran in another hall, but stopped when someone apparated, which was Lucius holding a hand out for the prophecy. Taking a few steps back, they ran in another hall.

A distracted Luna turned around and saw a Death Eater appear right in front of her, who slapped her so hard blood came out of her mouth and she fell to the ground. Picking up her wand as the Death Eater approached her, she aimed it at him. "Levicorpus!" This distracted the Death Eater and he flew away.

As (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione all ran in separate narrow halls, they all heard Neville. "Petrificus Totalus!" A Death Eater fell to the ground with his hands out, and Neville stared down at him until Luna came behind him.

"Well done, Neville." Luna said before taking Neville's hand and running away with him.

(Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hemione glanced at each other when they all came out of the halls they ran in and at the same moment, a Death Eater apparated behind them, causing Hermione to gasp, and another one right in front of (Y/N).

"Stupefy!" The Death Eater flew up before Harry's spell could hit the masked figure, and he and (Y/N) started to run forward together while Ron and Hermione were tagging along not too far behind, dealing with the other Death Eater.

"Stupefy!" Ron and Hermione shouted simultaneously, but the other Death Eater kept deflecting it.

Harry was on the look out for anyone that should appear from the left side, then a Death Eater that was apparating appeared on (Y/N)'s right, trying to snatch the prophecy away from her. Hermione tried to distract the Death Eater that was pursuing her and Ron by using wandless magic to have the other prophecies fall on him.

(Y/N) then lifted her wand at the Death Eater right next to her. "Stupefy!" He then went away, and she was unsure if he was stunned or narrowly escaped.

Then the four almost bumped into Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Turning around, they all saw another Death Eater flying down.

"Reducto!" Ginny yelled, causing a large explosion that made her hair flow back from the strong wind.

Unfortunately, this also prompted the entire room to turn into a huge wreck, with all of the prophecies falling off and the shelves breaking.

The group simply stared at it and they all stepped backwards except for Luna, who had to be dragged away by Neville.

"Get back to the door!" (Y/N) shouted as she started running and the others followed her. Turning to their left, trying to evade the falling prophecies, some were falling in front of them. (Y/N) opened the door but she yelped as she started to fall and so did the others, then the door closed on its own.

Before they could die from falling, they stopped right in front of the ground, causing (Y/N) and Hermione to gasp from surprise, before they fell on the ground. Looking down at the prophecy that was still in her hand, she and the others slowly got up.

"Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn't they?" Ron said.

No one said anything as (Y/N) was focused on another thing, an archway that had voices coming out of it. "The voices. Can you tell what they're saying?"

"There aren't any voices, (Y/N)," said Hermione, "let's get out of here."

Luna walked beside (Y/N). "I hear them too."

"(Y/N), it's just an empty archway." Hermione said. "Please, (Y/N)."

Ignoring her, (Y/N) turned around and saw black smoke approaching the group, prompting her to draw her wand. "Get behind me!" The others obliged, getting behind her as quick as they can, with their wands drawn out.

The black smoke went around them, attacking the group and they all tried to drive them away from them. (Y/N) tried to get them off but was smacked away and she resorted to laying on the ground on her side instead with the prophecy clutched in her hands.

The smoke went away and she sighed in relief. When opened her eyes, she noticed that she was the only one there and none of her friends were near her. Getting up, she looked around and saw that all of them were held by the Death Eaters, with wands pointed at either their heads, cheeks, or up their necks, as if they were being held hostage.

The only Death Eater that (Y/N) recognized was Bellatrix, who was holding Neville. She can see Hermione whimpering in fear as the Death Eater that held her secure her in his grip, and she can also see Ron trying to break free and heard him growl.

Breathing heavily, (Y/N) heard Mr. Malfoy laughing evilly, who started walking up to her. "Did you actually believe or were you truly naïve enough to think that children stood a chance against us?"

He walked past her and they both turned around, with Mr. Malfoy holding a hand out. "I'll make this simple for you, (L/N). Give me the prophecy now or watch your friends die."

She looked at her friends and took note that their faces were either blank or were begging her to not give it to him.

"Don't give it to him, (Y/N)!" Neville said, only for Bellatrix to shush him, smacking his Adam's apple with her wand.

(Y/N) looked down at the prophecy before slowly and reluctantly handing it to Mr. Malfoy. He then lifted the hand that had the prophecy and took a deep breath.

Behind him was a strong flash of light, distracting the both of them. Mr. Malfoy and (Y/N) looked to see that it was Sirius that apparated, and Sirius glared at Mr. Malfoy.

"Get away from my goddaughter."

Sirius punched Mr. Malfoy in the face and his right hook was so strong that it made Mr. Malfoy fall to the ground.

More white smoke appeared in the room, driving away the Death Eaters that held (Y/N)'s friends hostage. When Mr. Malfoy fell, he let go of the prophecy and it broke, making his eyes widen. The members of the Order that arrived were Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, and Moody.

Sirius dragged (Y/N) away and they hid by a stone. A Death Eater casted a spell at them but Sirius who saw it coming deflected it on time, sending the spell back to him and he staggered before disappearing into black smoke, continuing to attack them.

Wrapping an arm around her, Sirius and (Y/N) got up and moved away to try and get into safety, narrowly dodging a spell aimed at them. Sirius knelt beside (Y/N) as she stood by the stone wall.

"Now listen to me (Y/N)," said Sirius, "I want you to take the others and get out of here."

(Y/N)'s eyes widened. "No, I'm staying with you!"

"You've done beautifully. Now let me take it from here." Sirius said.

"Black!" Mr. Malfoy called, catching their attention. The Death Eater that tried to attack them appeared next to him.

As (Y/N) and Sirius stood up, Mr. Malfoy smirked before casting a spell at (Y/N), but Sirius moved and held an arm out in front of her, taking the spell, causing him to groan.

Mr. Malfoy and the man beside him casted more spells, starting a 2v2 duel.

As the other members of the Order dueled with other Death Eaters, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were all watching by a semi safe place by a huge rock, Bellatrix could be heard cackling as she flew around with white smoke cashing her.

A masked figure tried to approach Moody but he saw, slamming his cane down on the ground, sending him flying and the Death Eater cursing at him.

Sirius managed to distract the man next to Mr. Malfoy and sent him back flying as (Y/N) blocked a spell.

(Y/N) then aimed at Mr. Malfoy. "Expelliarmus!"

"Nice one, (M/N)!" Sirius yelled.

He then dueled with Mr. Malfoy, which was fast for him, and Mr. Malfoy too was sent back flying.

Then Bellatrix appeared on another huge rock. "Avada Kedavra!"

The flash of green light that came from the tip of Bellatrix's wand hit Sirius, causing the big smile on (Y/N)'s face to suddenly vanish as if it was never there in the first place.

(Y/N) turned to Sirius whose smile also vanished and the two could only stare each other as he was being taken beyond the veil, into nothingness.

With the death of her godfather, her only family left, (Y/N) was no longer able to contain her emotions for that very moment and she let out a scream of agony and pain, one that sent shivers down her friends' spine. 

"NO! NO!" She shouted as Lupin ran to hold her away, wanting him to let her go so she can follow Sirius to where the veil can possibly take her. At that moment, it didn't matter to her where, as long as she could be with Sirius, then everything was going to be alright. "SIRIUS!"

But the thing is, she also knew that Sirius was gone for good. She saw him get hit by the Killing Curse, and that's what made it not alright.

She started to cry as she let out another heartbroken scream and brought her head down. The dark chuckle of Bellatrix caught her attention and she looked at the woman who only smirked before walking away.

Then (Y/N) managed to free herself from Lupin's hold and ran out of the room to chase after her godfather's murder, to ensure he's avenged as quickly as possible, the same night he died.

She was going to make sure of it.

"I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix cackled as she ran away, and it echoed in the room. "You coming to get me?"

(Y/N) lifted up her wand. "Crucio!"

Bellatrix yelped as she slipped and fell to the ground. She rolled over when she saw that (Y/N) ran in front of her.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, her head tilted as she heard his voice. "You've got to mean it, (Y/N). She killed him, she deserves it. You know the spell, (Y/N)."

Bellatrix cackled as Voldemort appeared behind (Y/N). "Do it." He said.

(Y/N) turned around and attempted to cast something at him, but with a wave of his hand, her wand was sent out of her grip.

"So weak." Voldemort said.

But someone suddenly appeared in the room.

Dumbledore.

Voldemort's smirk vanished and his mouth gaped at seeing him.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom," said Dumbledore, "the Aurors are on their way."

Voldemort walked away. "By which time I shall be gone, and you, shall be dead."

They both waved their wands around and started a duel, and (Y/N) was sent flying to the side, and Bellatrix slid into one of the areas that Dumbledore arrived in and disappeared.

Voldemort awkwardly grunted during their duel and (Y/N) sat by a wall as she watched it happen. Voldemort moved his hand around to try to get some green sparks to hit (Y/N), and some of the bricks fell right beside her and she screamed as she moved away from it.

Voldemort whipped his wand away and brought his other hand up, releasing flames that took the shape of a huge basilisk with his own mouth and he cackled at seeing Dumbledore's shocked face.

Dumbledore stepped backwards before waving his wand around, managing to control the flames, sending it back to Voldemort who put it out. Dumbledore summoned waves from the fountain, trapping Voldemort in the water and the water's shape was a huge circle, dragging him around.

(Y/N) stood up and walked closer to Dumbledore, who only sent her back to the ground by waving his arms. This allowed Voldemort to free himself from the water, and he let out a shout as emitted out dark magic at Dumbledore, before unleashing a strong force that pushed Dumbledore to the ground and (Y/N) covered herself. The glass shattered and it cut the huge poster of the minister.

Lifting his arms up, Voldemort then controlled the broken shards of glass to have it come at Dumbledore and (Y/N), but Dumbledore managed to stop it by turning it into sand.

Voldemort then vanished, but (Y/N) looked down at her feet when she at the same time felt something tingle. She would soon figure out what was that all about, as she gasped before falling to the ground, already feeling her mind being taken over by none other than Voldemort himself.

Dumbledore slowly turned around, looking down at (Y/N) who lay on her side, and when he knelt down in front of her, he took note that when she glanced up at him, her eyes were not in its normal color and did not radiate any warmth or gentleness like it usually did, but instead, her eyes were bloodshot red, radiated viciousness and was downright terrifying.

She scoffed. "You've lost, old man."

He only stared at her and she let out a scream of pain as Voldemort continued to go through her mind and memories. She relived the day her parents were killed but she herself survived, Sirius and Cedric's respective deaths, and the Dementor attack.

Attempting to resist, she groaned and let out desperate gasps, her mouth dropping further as if she couldn't find any sources of oxygen for breathing.

"(Y/N)." Dumbledore said.

She screamed again and pulled her head back, reliving the snake attack on Mr. Weasley and the one time she was sitting alone in her dorm, which took place right after her argument with Seamus.

"So weak, so vulnerable." Voldemort said.

"Look at me," said Dumbledore, and (Y/N) groaned again, unable to look, "(Y/N), it isn't how you are like, it's how you are not."

Screaming, she heard Voldemort make a loud "TAH" that couldn't be explained, and she fell back on the ground as she tried to get up, sighing and trying to take deep breaths.

Her focus was on her friends who all found their way out, and they were all examining the mess that was made in the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all looking around and they all froze when they saw (Y/N) on the ground, looking extremely helpless.

Looking at Hermione, Ron, and Harry, she groaned as she resisted Voldemort's control on her by focusing on the happy memories she made with them in the years they knew each other.

She relived the day Hermione came back into the Great Hall after being petrified and the two giving each other a hug.

She relived the day she arrived at the Burrow for the first time and she and Ron smiled at each other after Mr. Weasley failed to scold his children for using the enchanted Ford Anglia.

She relived the day she and Harry had a ride on Buckbeak, remembering when they were initially against (and slightly afraid of) approaching a proud hippogriff, only to cheer like there's no tomorrow during the flight.

She also focused on one of the few memories she has of her parents, when she first saw them on the Mirror of Erised.

There was also the hug she and Sirius gave each other after learning about his family tree, Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiling at her after she was released from the Hospital Wing their first year, another one where they were laughing together after the snowball fight during their third year, and another one where the four were laughing together not too long ago for absolutely no reason.

(Y/N) took a couple of deep breaths before mustering up enough energy to speak to Voldemort. "You're the weak one. And you'll never know love, or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."

Voldemort tried to block this by going through the terrible memories, causing her to scream. Then with a couple more memories, one where she hugged Sirius the day she first arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place with Lupin standing beside with a smile on his face, and the other where Harry pulled her in for a kiss at Christmas, happy memories at that. These caused Voldemort to scream and (Y/N) yelped as she was forcefully sent back, landing on the ground on her back as he left her body.

Time had froze under his control and Voldemort approached her. "You're a fool, (Y/N) (L/N), and you will lose, everything."

There were the sounds of people appearing and Voldemort looked up to see green flames and Ministry workers walking. Voldemort apparated but not before being seen by the minister himself, who sharply hissed in fear.

"He's back!" Fudge exclaimed.

Dumbledore crawled over as (Y/N)'s friends slowly approached her. Harry walked over a little further before kneeling down beside her, pulling her now unconscious body in his arms.

When (Y/N) regained consciousness, she remembered walking with Dumbledore out of the Ministry and a bunch of reporters throwing questions at her and snapping pictures that almost blinded her. She never responded and merely stared at them with an exhausted look, and Dumbledore wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her away from them, ignoring the questions and the camera flashes.


	10. Something Worth Fighting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, (Y/N) learns more about the prophecy and the fact that Neville could have been, which is only in the books. You'll also realize that I completely left out Harry, and I debated on keeping him as a potential for the prophecy, but I ultimately decided against it and left it out, and here's why.
> 
> End of July. That would mean Harry would still have the Trace by the time that Polyjuice Potion battle happens in Deathly Hallows. I don't like to change his information, but in this series, he's gonna have to be older than (Y/N) by months rather than share the same birthday with her because he's gonna take part in that battle.
> 
> Moody says that everyone that agreed to drink Polyjuice Potion was of age, and if Harry was underage by then, which he would be if I went along with canon, literally no one in the Order will let him join that battle.
> 
> I don't like to do this, messing up his birthday and having to alter it, but I have to for that event.

Now that Fudge had seen Voldemort with his own eyes, he finally admitted that he was back after what seemed like forever. Many were calling for him to resign as a result, and Umbridge was also fired, reinstating Dumbledore back as headmaster at Hogwarts. Despite the recent hectic events, everything seemed to be going back to normal for everyone.

Everyone except (Y/N).

In her dorm, she pulled out a blue denim jacket that she wore when she and her friends went to the Ministry. She then took off something on it before putting it back in her trunk and shutting it closed.

In his office, Dumbledore and (Y/N) were in a discussion, but the latter was in a foul mood.

"I know how you feel, (Y/N)." Dumbledore said.

She scoffed. "No, you don't."

“There is no shame in what you are feeling, (Y/N).” Dumbledore said. “On the contrary, the fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength.”

(Y/N) merely stared at him as the growing rage in her only got worse. "My greatest strength, is it? You haven’t got a clue. You don’t know."

"What don't I know, (Y/N)?"

"I don't want to talk about how I feel, alright?"

"(Y/N), suffering like this proves you are still a woman! This pain is part of being human-”

"THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE HUMAN!“ (Y/N) shouted and she got up, grabbed a fancy looking vase on Dumbledore's table, and threw it at the wall, causing the portraits in his room to groan and complain. "I DON'T CARE!" She grabbed another item and tossed it in the fireplace. "I’VE HAD ENOUGH, I’VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT IT TO END, I DON’T CARE ANYMORE-"

She looked down at her hands that was flat on a table and she pulled that away, tossing that one to the ground and it broke, watching the legs roll away in different directions.

"You do care," said Dumbledore, unusually calm and unfazed, "You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."

"I DON'T!" (Y/N) screamed and she sounded as if someone had pulled her throat out of her neck. For a second, she wanted to charge at Dumbledore, to wipe that calm face off him and have him face her wrath.

"Oh yes you do. You have now lost your mother, your father, and the closest thing to a parent you have ever known. Of course you care."

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! YOU STANDING THERE-"

Then (Y/N) stopped, unable to say anything anymore as she didn't know what to say. She looked down at the floor, examining the mess she made, and at the wall, where all the portraits were staring at her.

"You know, if you would like, keep destroying my stuff. I shall tell you that I have too many. Sit down, will you?"

(Y/N) took a deep breath before sitting down, perhaps a little reluctantly. She wanted to hastily leave his office, but she had a feeling the door was locked.

"The fault is mine," said Dumbledore, "I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made the connection between you. I thought by distancing myself from you as I have done all year, he'd be less tempted, and therefore you might be more protected."

"Professor? I would like to know one thing. About the prophecy." (Y/N) said.

"What you would like to know about it, (Y/N)?" Dumbledore asked.

"Did it really have to mean me?" (Y/N) asked.

"You see, there's a funny thing about the prophecy," said Dumbledore, "it didn't have to mean you at all."

(Y/N) stared at him.

"Well, you realized that the prophecy said he or she, right? It didn't have to be a witch. It could be a wizard. You see (Y/N), there was a boy and a girl that was born at the end of July whose respective parents defied Voldemort three times. You, of course, are the girl born at the end of July. The boy is Neville Longbottom."

"What? But why was my name on the prophecy, rather than Neville's?"

"The official record was relabeled after Voldemort’s attack on you as a child,” said Dumbledore. “It seemed plain to the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy that Voldemort could only have tried to kill you because he knew you to be the one to whom it was referring.”

“Then it might not be me?” (Y/N) asked.

“I am afraid,” said Dumbledore slowly, looking as though every word cost him a great effort, “that there is no doubt that it is you.”

“But you said Neville's parents thrice defied Voldemort- and born at the end of July-"

“You are forgetting the next part of the prophecy, the final identifying feature of the one who could vanquish Voldemort. Voldemort himself would mark him or her as his equal. And so he did, (Y/N). He chose you, not Neville. He gave you the scar that has proved both blessing and curse.”

“But he might have chosen wrong! He might have marked the wrong person!”

“He chose the one he thought most likely to be a danger to him,” said Dumbledore. “And notice this, (Y/N). He chose not the pure-blood. He chose the half-blood."

"He saw himself in you before he had ever seen you, and in marking you with that scar, he did not kill you, as he intended, but gave you powers, and a future, which have fitted you to escape him not once, but four times so far- something that neither your parents, nor Neville’s parents, ever achieved.”

(Y/N) only nodded, in deep thought as she looked down at her feet. She then looked up at him to ask another question. "There is another thing I would like to know about the prophecy. It said neither can live while the other survives. It means one of us is gonna have to kill the other, in the end."

"Yes." Dumbledore said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"For the same reason you tried to save Sirius. The same reason your friends saved you. After all these years, after all you've suffered, I didn't want to cause you any more pain. I cared too much about you."

After that, (Y/N) walked out of Dumbledore's office and walked down the stairs to see Filch putting up the portraits that were removed while Umbridge was headmistress. She saw Luna as she was making her way towards the feast, and she was putting up some papers.

"How come you're not at the feast?" (Y/N) asked as she approached Luna.

Luna gestured to the posters. "Lost all my possessions. Apparently people have been hiding them."

"That's awful." (Y/N) said as Luna continued walking to put up the papers.

"Oh, it's all good fun," said Luna, "but as it's the last night, I do really need them back."

"Do you want any help finding them?"

Luna shook her head. "I'm sorry about your godfather, (Y/N)." She grabbed her hand and held it for a second before letting go.

(Y/N) nodded. "Are you sure you don't want any help looking?"

Luna shook her head again. "That's alright. Anyway, my mum always said the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end." She then looked up at a ceiling and (Y/N) followed her gaze to see a pair of shoes. "If not always in the way we expect."

She then glanced at her. "Think I'll just go have some pudding." She waved at her then skipped away.

The Hogwarts Express whistled, calling for everyone to hurry up and get in. Students can be seen carrying their owls to the train, handing it to a group of people who took care of it for them.

(Y/N), who was trailing behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione, speed walked to catch up with them and stood beside Harry, and the two softly smiled at each other as they held hands.

"I've been thinking about what Dumbledore said to me." (Y/N) said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"That even though we've got a fight ahead of us, we've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have."

Ron looked at her with a puzzled look. "Yeah?"

"Something worth fighting for." (Y/N) said.

(Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded the train together, followed by Neville, Ginny, and Luna. The train whistled again as the driver waited for the other students to get in.


End file.
